


The Parent Trap-Supernatural Version

by Winchesterprincessbride



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: Did you like the movie “The Parent Trap” as a kid? It is one of my favorite movies! I decided to write my own version, with a Supernatural twist, of course!Summary: Mary Winchester and Annie Campbell meet at summer camp, and they quickly realize they look too much alike for it to be a coincidence.  They are twins! Their parents, Sam Winchester and Y/N Campbell divorced 12 years before, each taking custody of one girl.  Now Sam lives in California and Y/N in New York.  The girls hatch a plan to bring their parents back together, but will Sam’s new fiancee ruin their plans?





	1. Chapter 1

Robert Singer had been doing divorce arbitration for many years and he had pretty much seen it all. Couples who were once in love reduced to fighting over pets and vacation homes, and others whose hatred ran so deep they refused to give an inch.

Some came to see him because they thought arbitration was a quick and cheap way to get a divorce. He could spot them right away and usually sent them packing. Most couples he forgot about once he filed the papers, and he never lost a night’s sleep.

In all his years of practice, he had never had a case like the Winchesters. They were so young. They clearly loved each other and were in terrible pain. He often thought of them and wondered if they had thrown in the towel too soon.

“This is highly irregular. Are you sure about this?” He asked after reading the documents.

“We are.” Sam Winchester assured him, not looking at his wife.

“But splitting them up? Not telling them they have a sister? A twin no less?” Bobby said incredulously.

“I’m moving back to New York, Mr. Singer. Sam is staying here in California. This is what we came up with. We each get one daughter, and we never see each other after this.” You said quietly.

“You understand you are signing away complete parental rights for the minor child Mary Elizabeth Winchester?” He asked you. “You understand Sam will have full custody with no visitation, and you will have no say in any decisions on her behalf?”

You nodded jerkily, tears sliding down your cheeks. He turned to Sam.

“And you are signing away your complete parental rights for the minor child Ann Marie Winchester? Y/N will have full custody, with no visitation, and you will have no say in any decisions on her behalf?”

Sam nodded, his eyes sad.

“Campbell.” You said suddenly. “I’m going back to my maiden name. She will be Annie Campbell.” Sam looked completely blindsided. as though you had hit him upside the head with a two-by-four.

Bobby sighed deeply. “If you are sure this is what you want…..”

ANNIE

“Annie Campbell, if you are not downstairs on the count of three, that phone of yours is mine, I mean it! The Uber is here, you are going to miss your flight!” 

As much as you loved your daughter, you were looking forward to a month of me-time. She may only be twelve, but hormones had not been your friend this year. She was at turns sullen, angry and defiant. She was growing up too fast, and you wanted her to be a kid for one more summer.

When you made the decision to get her out of the city and send her to Michigan to the summer camp you yourself attended as a child, Annie was furious. 

“Camp Blue Lake? Wasn’t that the name of the camp in Friday the 13th?” She said sourly. “You want to send me to some place where I may get murdered?”

You gave her an exasperated look. “That was Camp Crystal Lake, wise-ass, nice try.”

She finally came stomping down the steps, dragging her zebra-print suitcase behind her. “I’m here. Don’t get your panties in a wad!”

“Watch your mouth, young lady, you haven’t left yet, I can still ground you!” You snapped irritably, your patience completely gone. The Uber driver gave you a sympathetic smile as he put Annie’s bag in the truck. You held the door open for her and she slid inside, and you climed in next to her.

“I know you aren’t thrilled about this, Ann, but just give it a chance. I have so many great memories of that camp. I learned to swim there. I ate my first s’more there, I kissed my first boy there……”

Annie’s head snapped up. “You kissed a boy? This I gotta hear!”

You grinned and ruffled her hair. “Maybe when you’re older. I loved that place, Annie, I really did. Some of the best summers of my life were spent there. The snack stand has the best chocolate milkshakes. They were my favorite, so make sure you try one.”

This elicited a small smile. “I will, Mom.”

“So I will get you on the plane, and a staff member from the camp will meet your plane in Michigan. I’m gonna miss you, baby.” 

For a brief second, Annie looked like she might cry. “I’m gonna miss you too, Mom.” She said very quietly.

“I made life-long friends at that camp. I met Aunt Mona there, and she’s one of my best friends to this day. Maybe you will make a special friend there too.”

Mary

“It’s not too late to back out, Sweetheart.” Sam Winchester told his daughter as he placed his suitcase in the trunk of his BMW.

“She’ll be fine, Sammy. You have to let her grow up sometime.” Your Uncle Dean said with a grin as he pulled Mary in for a hug.

“It’s fine, Dad. I want to go. You’ll be fine. You have Uncle Dean to keep you company.” A look passed between the brothers, but Mary didn’t notice.

“But now Ivy isn’t going…….” Sam said helplessly.

Mary’s best friend Ivy had been going to camp Blue Lake since third grade. Her mother went there when she was young, and they raved about it. Mary’s dad was super protective, and finally this year he had relented and said she could go with Ivy.

But last week Ivy had broken her leg in two places after falling off the trampoline. She had a cast that ran the entire length of her leg. She could only get around in a wheelchair, so her Mom didn’t feel comfortable sending her to camp.

As soon as Sam heard the news, he told Mary she wasn’t going either. To his surprise, she said she still wanted to go. She was on the shy side, so that was pretty out of character for her.

Mary reached down and hugged the large Pit Bull that jumped excitedly around her legs. “You’ll take good care of Juliet while I’m gone, right Dad?”

Sam smiled fondly at her. “Of course I will, Honey.”

“You need to let her sleep with you because she will be lonely at night without me, okay? Mary was very protective of the dog she had raised from a puppy.

“Promise you’ll call me?” She had so much of him in her, but she was starting to look like her mother it and it made his heart ache.

“I promise, Dad.” She said, hugging him tightly.

“Promise you will do something fun while I’m gone? Don’t work constantly. This is a vacation for you too, you know.”

“I promise not to be a workaholic, Mary. Now we need to go.” Sam started the car and drove down the long driveway and down the street. Mary looked back and waved to Dean and Juliet until both of them were out of sight.

“So you remember the plan?” Sam asked his eyes on the road.

“Yes Dad, we’ve gone over it a million times. Someone from the camp will meet me in the airport in Michigan and take me to the camp. I got it.” Mary watched the beautiful scenery of Southern California pass by as they headed to the airport.

“This is just the first time you have been away for so long, Mare,” Sam whispered.

“I know, Dad. it’s only for two weeks. I’ll be back before you know it.”

If you need me for any reason, you’ll call, right?” Sam said for at least the fifth time.

Mary rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dad. Do they have a camp for adults? If they do, you need to go.”

Mary’s flight was uneventful, and the flight attendant helped her get her stuff. When she exited the plane, there was a young woman holding a sign that said, “Camp Blue Lake.”

Mary walked up to her. “Hi, I’m Mary Winchester. I think you’re here for me?”

The girl’s eyes widened. “But aren’t you from New York?”

“Um…no. I’ve lived in California all my life.” Mary told her, confused by her response.

The girl shook her head. “I’m Sally. I swear I picked you up yesterday. But whatever. Let’s go and get your bags.”

After getting Mary’s checked bag, they walked to the parking lot to a van that said, Camp Blue Lake on the side.

“Sorry, you had to come to pick me up. I bet there aren’t many kids who fly in to go to camp.” Mary said sheepishly.

Sally shrugged. “You’d be surprised. Kids come from all over. We have a lot of kids whose parents came. This camp has been around forever.”

Mary and Sally made small talk, and before she knew it, they were heading up a bumpy dirt road surrounded by trees. Sally parked in front of a real log cabin. “Grab your stuff, and let’s get you checked in. Lunch is in 20 minutes.”

Mary was quickly checked in and given her cabin assignment, Evergreen Cabin. Sally walked you up the hill to the cabin and opened the door. It was filled with girls talked and hanging out. “Hey, guys. Our last camper has arrived, all the way from California. Everyone say hi to Mary Winchester.”

“There is an empty bunk over here.” A voice commented.

“Perfect. Mary, go get settled in. “Lunch is in 20, girls.” Sally walked out and closed the door behind her.

“So you’re from Southern California?” Someone asked. “What part?”

“San Diego,” Mary responded.

“I’m Jill, this is Kathy and Leah. Welcome to Evergreen. Is this your first year?” They looked like they had been here before.

“Yep. I was supposed to come with my friend Ivy, but she broke her leg.” Mary told them.

“Ivy’s not coming? Bummer.” One of them said.

Mary walked with them to the dining hall since she had no idea where she was going. After getting her food, she searched the hall for her new friends. Spotting them, she headed their way when an unfamiliar voice said, “Holy Shit!” 

A girl jumped up in front of her, and when she saw her, she was so startled, she dropped her tray, and it clattered to the ground. Everyone looked, and Mary’s face turned bright red with embarrassment.

It was like looking into a mirror. Mary’s chocolate brown hair was longer, but they had the same hazel eyes and the same dimples. Even the shape of their face was the same.

“Who the hell are you, and why are you wearing my face?” The girl demanded


	2. Chapter 2

Annie

“Are you deaf? Who are you?” Annie demanded again.

The other girl stared at her looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and then she turned and ran, not even bothering to pick up her tray.

“Who was that?” Annie’s bunkmate Mackenzie asked.

“I don’t know. But I am sure going to find out.” Annie cleaned up the other girl’s tray and set it on the table before sitting back down to eat. She talked and laughed with the other girls, but her eyes never left the door, in case the girl who looked like her came back, but she never did.

Mary

Mary was busy learning the routine of camp and didn’t see that rude girl the rest of the day or the next. Several people had asked her who she was and what had happened. As the day went on, Mary got more and more annoyed. Who did that girl think she was embarrassing her in front of the whole camp?

She was already homesick and wanted to call her dad. But the camp had a very strict policy about cell phones. Campers were only allowed to call their parents on Sunday evening. If a counselor saw a phone out any other time, they confiscated it, and you got it back at the end of camp, and there went your chance to call home.

Later that afternoon Mary was sitting on the dock with Leah and Kathy just watching the water. She saw the rude girl approaching with another girl. They were both eating large ice cream cones while they walked. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but she stuck out her foot, knowing the girl wasn’t paying attention.

She tripped over Mary’s foot, stumbled, and she got ice cream all over her face and shirt, She immediately whirled on Mary, furious. “You did that on purpose!” She snapped.

“No, I didn’t. It’s not my fault you’re clumsy. Watch where you’re going.” Mary replied calmly, standing up and facing the other girl.

“Who are you calling clumsy?” The girl screeched, getting right in Mary’s face.

A counselor materialized out of nowhere. ‘Annie, Mary, is there a problem here? Care to explain why you’re covered in ice cream, Campbell?”

“Nope, no problem here. I just tripped.” Annie said quietly, shooting Mary a venomous look.

“Well, go get cleaned up.” The counselor ordered before walking further down the dock.

“This isn’t over.” Annie snapped at Mary before walking away.

Annie

Back in the cabin, Annie told her bunkmates what had happened. “She did not!” Morgan exclaimed when she was finished telling her tale. “What is her deal?”

“I don’t know. I guess she was getting back at me for the thing in the dining hall.” Annie said with a shrug.

“Are you gonna let her get away with that?” Ellie asked.

“Heck no! But I need to think of some suitable revenge.” Annie said thoughtfully.

“Well, no one messes with the White Oak girls. You need help, we are in.” Morgan said with a sly grin. Everyone agreed enthusiastically.

That night was Sunday night, and Annie got to call home. “Hi Mom, it’s me.”

“Annie!” You said happily. “I was waiting for you to call! So what do you think? Please tell me you don’t hate it!”

“Relax, Mom. I don’t hate it. I’m having fun. You were right, the chocolate milkshakes are pretty killer.”

You giggled with relief. “I’m so glad! Do they still have the swings by the lake?”

“Yep. It’s like you’re swinging right into the water!”

You smiled at the memory. “What cabin are you in?” You asked Annie excitedly.

“Evergreen. My bunkmates are pretty cool.”

“I was in that one my last summer there.” You reminisced.

“Well I’d better get going, we’re having a campfire tonight,” Annie told you.

“I love you, baby. I miss you.” You whispered, trying not to let her hear the tears in your voice.

“Bye, Mom. I love you too!” Annie said before hanging up.

Mary

Over in White Oak cabin, Mary was calling her dad. He answered on the first ring.

“Hi, Daddy.” She said softly.

“Mary! It’s so good to hear your voice! I miss you, honey.” Sam clearly wasn’t used to not having his daughter around.

“I miss you too. How is Juliet?” She could hear her barking in the background.

“She’s fine. Uncle Dean is here. I’m going to put you on speaker so he can say hi.”

“Hey, kiddo. Are you having fun? How is camp?” Dean asked.

“It’s fun. I’ve made some friends in my bunk. I’m having a good time. Dad’s not working all the time, is he?” She asked.

“Um…..no, he’s not,” Dean told her. 

“Donna says hi, Mary. She says it’s too quiet without you.” Sam told her. Donna was their cook/housekeeper/nanny. She had been with them since Mary was a baby. She was like family.

“Tell Donna I miss her cooking for sure! I’d better get going. I love you guys. Bye!”

“We love you, Mary!” Dean and Sam said in unison. “Bye!”

Annie

The opportunity for revenge happened to present itself a few days later. Annie, Morgan, and Devon were walking to the snack stand when they saw a small group of White Oak girls entering the bathhouse. Mary was among them

“They must have just come from the lake,” Devon noted. They entered the bathhouse, and Annie suddenly got a brilliant idea. She counted the number of showers going and realized the White Oaks were the only ones there.

She smiled evilly. Gesturing to her friends, she pulled them in close. “Grab all their clothes. Grab anything they can use to cover themselves. Hurry!”

The three of them ran like maniacs scooping up clothes, swimsuits, and towels. Luckily for them, everything was stored on a little bench in front of the shower. Once they had everything they ran up the path laughing hysterically.

They threw everything on the porch of White Oak Cabin since it was the middle of the day and no one was there anyway. Then they high-fived each other and headed to arts and crafts.

Later that day at dinner, the White Oaks were the talk of camp. “So they were stuck in the showers, screaming for help, until the next group came because someone stole all their stuff,” Ellie said gleefully.

“Sucks for them,” Annie said noncommittally.

“So you know nothing about it?” She asked, and Morgan choked on her meatloaf.

Before Annie could answer, a group of girls walked over to their table, led by Mary. “We know it was you who took our stuff.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Annie replied, her face betraying nothing as she ate her meatloaf.

“Well, get ready, this means war!” Mary snapped before turning and marching away, the other White Oak girls following.

After dinner, Mrs. Rinaldi the Camp Director spoke for a few minutes. “It has come to my attention that there has been some arguing and pranks going on between certain cabins. We know who you are. This will not be tolerated. Consider this your warning. Dismissed.”

Mary

“Maybe we had better back off, Mary,” Kathy said worriedly when they were back in the cabin.

“No way! They made us look like idiots! What’s the plan?” Leah asked.

“Well, here’s what I was thinking. But we will need a few things from the kitchen.” Mary told them as she began to explain the plan.

It was set for the next night. They had managed to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed and get what they needed.

After lights out, Mary, Leah, Kathy, and Ellie tiptoed through the darkness towards the Evergreen Cabin. Having done some recon earlier, they let themselves in the back door because it was less squeaky.

They poured pancake syrup on the floor by the bunks so each girl would be sure to step in it when their feet touched the floor. They sprayed shaving cream everywhere, taking special care to get as many shoes as they could. Then they toilet-papered the entire place and crept back to their bunk.

The entire camp was woken by the screams of the girls in Evergreen Cabin. Some counselors went to investigate and saw the mess. Mrs. Rinaldi was called in. Mary and the White Oak girls watched from their porch.

“I think maybe we went too far.” Someone whispered.

The door to Evergreen opened, and Annie came out. Her pajamas were covered with shaving cream and maple syrup. She headed over to White Oak. Mary walked down to meet her.

The two girls stared at each other. “Give up yet?” Mary said. Annie didn’t reply, just hauled off and slapped Mary across the face as hard as she could. Mary lunged at her, and it was on! Soon there was a ring of screaming campers surrounding them egging them on.

Mary felt hands yanking her shoulders, pulling her off of Annie. It was Mrs. Rinaldi. “Girls! Enough! First pranks and now fighting? I told you this wouldn’t be tolerated! Both of you, back to your cabins and pack up your things.”

“Are you sending us home?” Annie asked.

“Oh no, I have something much worse planned for you two. Annie, get changed! I want the two of you back here with all your stuff in fifteen minutes.”

Mrs. Rinaldi led them past all the cabins to a small one at the very end of the row. She paused in front of it. “Welcome to your new home, Ladies.”

“I don’t understand,” Mary asked. “What do you mean, our home?”

“Since you two seem to be the instigators of this mess, and you can’t seem to get along, you will be bunkmates for the rest of camp. You will eat together, you will play together, you will spend all your time together. Are we clear?” She gave them a hard stare.

“No way. I won’t do it!” Annie exploded. “You can’t make me.”

“The other alternative is I call your parents and tell them what you’ve been up to.” Mrs. Rinaldi said quietly. She was not messing around.

“You win,” Mary whispered. “I’ll do it. Just please don’t call my dad.”

Annie glared at her for giving in so easily. “Fine.” She sighed.

“Now go get settled in. I expect you to be the best of friends by the end of camp.” Mrs. Rinaldi smiled, incredibly satisfied with her handiwork, and marched off.

Annie

Annie and Mary didn’t speak for the rest of the day. They did their activities speaking to others but not each other, and ate dinner in silence because they were forced to sit at a table by themselves. When they were in their bunks for the night, the silence was deafening, and Annie couldn’t take it another minute.

“So, are we ever gonna talk about the elephant in the room?” She asked towards the upper bunk.

“Huh?” A voice came from above.

“Tell me you haven’t noticed how much we look alike, Mary,” Annie commented.

“Well they say everyone has a twin somewhere in the world, don’t they?” Mary responded, and Annie could hear the smile in her voice. “So you’re from New York?”

“Yeah. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Mary said immediately.

“When is your birthday?” “Annie asked.

“October 22nd,” Mary replied.

Annie immediately gasped. “That’s my birthday, too.”

“Hang on, I’m coming down,” Mary told her, and she heard sounds of scuffling in the dark. “Move over.”

“So we have the same birthday, and we look exactly alike? How do you explain that?” Annie demanded.

“I…..I don’t know.” Mary whispered. “What are your parents’ names?” She asked Annie.

“My Mom’s name is Y/N Campbell, and I don’t know my dad. Mom just looks sad whenever I mention him. They were divorced before I was born. I’ve seen pictures, but I don’t know anything about him.” Annie replied.

Mary jumped off the bed, switched on the light, and began rummaging madly through her suitcase looking for something. She apparently found it because she brought if over to Annie’s bunk and sat down on the bed. She held it out. Annie noticed her hand was trembling.

“My parents’ names are Sam and Y/N Winchester. They divorced when I was a baby. My dad has a box of pictures hidden in his closet. After he drinks with Uncle Dean, he looks at them and cries sometimes. I took this one. I keep it with me.”

Annie took the picture and stared at it. “My mother has this same picture! Oh my god, these are my parents too! Mary, do you know what this means?”

Mary nodded solemnly. “We’re twins.” She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary

Mary barely closed her eyes that night, the knowledge that she had a twin sister making sleep impossible. She was more introspective and a deep thinker like her father. Her mother had always been a vague distant idea that was acknowledged but rarely discussed. To find out that she was a flesh and blood woman that had raised Annie but had chosen to give her up had rocked her foundations to the core.

“Can you tell me about Mom? What is she like?” She asked Annie over breakfast.

“Mom is great! She is kind, funny, a good listener. And she’s cool. Not in that ‘I’m trying to be your friend’ way. I have rules, but I know not to push my luck. And she always has my back. Do you know what I mean?” Annie told her sister, choosing her words carefully. Mary nodded.

“Mom’s a teacher, and she is really patient when she helps me with my homework. She likes to explore the city, and we are always going to new restaurants she found or some cool store she read about.”

“She sounds amazing,” Mary said with a sigh. “Does she have a boyfriend?”

“No. Mom doesn’t date much. I’ve seen her looking at that picture of her and Dad a few times when she didn’t know I was there. She always looks so sad.” Annie remarked.

“Dad would die if he knew I saw him looking at that picture and crying. I told Uncle Dean about it once. He told me not to mention it to my Dad, ever.” Mary whispered shyly.

“You are a good listener just like Mom,” Annie said before spooning corn flakes into her mouth.

“You remind me of Dad when you smile,” Mary said in return, and the two girls grinned at each other as the walls between them began to melt a bit.

It was obvious to the camp that the girls had patched up their differences, as they talked and whispered constantly. Some of the White Oak girls cornered Mary in the bathroom. “So what’s the deal, Mary? Are you two friends now?” Kathy asked.

“It seems like you’ve patched up you’re differences,” Ellie noted.

Mary smiled a secretive smile at her friends from White Oak Cabin. “Annie and I just realized we aren’t so different after all.”

Annie

Annie tended to be more pragmatic like her mother. She didn’t dwell on the reasons why. She was sad that she grew up not knowing her father, but she was sure they’d had their reasons for doing things this way.

“So tell me about Dad.” She asked Mary as they were getting ready for bed.

Mary rolled her eyes. “All my friends’ tell me that their moms think Dad is so gorgeous. It’s kinda gross. He’s a lawyer, and he’s super smart. We like to do outdoor stuff like hiking and camping. He’s kind of a health nut. He runs marathons. Uncle Dean and I always go and cheer him on. He lives next door. He’s really funny and cool and he bought me my dog Juliet when I turned ten.”

“You have a dog? I’m more of a cat person.” Annie commented. “I don’t mind little dogs, I guess, but big ones make me kind of nervous.”

“Juliet is my baby. She’s a Pit Bull, but she is the sweetest thing ever. And Donna lives with us too. She’s been there since I was a baby. She used to take care of me when I was little. Now she mostly cooks and runs me places when Dad has to work late. But I can tell her anything. She’s been like a mom to me.”

“I have a cool uncle? That’s awesome!” Annie declared happily.

Mary snorted with laughter. “Uncle Dean says that all the time, but he doesn’t think he does. Every time he says it, Dad tells him, ‘you say that about everything.’ Dad and him fight like little kids. I usually have to referee. They are pretty funny together, especially if they’ve had any beer.”

Mary

It was the second week of camp, and soon it would be ending. Mary couldn’t bear the thought of heading back to California and acting like she didn’t know her sister and her mother existed. New York was so far away, it might as well be the other end of the world. The twins had talked and talked, but still, Mary had questions about her mother, so many questions.

Mary was a thinker, and a daring plan began to form in her mind. What if????

“Annie, I want to talk to you about something, something serious.” Mary began gravely.

“Sure. Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing like that. I have an idea that I want to run by you.” Mary looked around warily to see if anyone was close by. But they were alone. “Let’s walk.”

“I was thinking…..” Mary began and then paused, unsure she could say the words aloud.

“Would you just spill it already, jeez!” Annie interjected, rolling her eyes.

“………what if we switched places?” Mary finished, closing her eyes briefly as though her sister might explode in her face.

“What do you mean, switch places?” Annie asked, not understanding her twin’s meaning.

Mary stopped and grabbed Annie’s shoulders. “Annie, I would love the chance to get to know Mom, and I’m sure you would love to meet Dad. What if when camp was over, I went to New York in your place, and you went back to California in mine?”

Annie’s eyes got wide. “Are you serious? That would be amazing! Do you think we could pull it off?”

 

“Well, we would have to use the rest of our time here to learn as much as we can about each other’s lives but why not? We’re twins. Aren’t we?” Mary sat down on the dock and looked down at the swimmers out in the lake.

“And on the bright side, sooner or later, when they do figure it out, they are going to have to switch us back. And we’ll get to see each other again, and we insist on some visitation or something, what do you think?” Annie gazed sideways at her sister.

“What about this?” Mary said, grabbing her hair and waving it in Annie’s general direction. “We aren’t exactly hard to tell apart right now!”

“I can cut it. Who do you think cut mine? You should have seen the look on Mom’s face when I did it, she was so pissed!” Annie said with a snort. “Are you willing to give up some hair for the cause?”

“Heck Yeah!” Mary told her sister. “Hey! I just thought of something. If Mom and Dad have to switch us back, they’ll get to see each other again too.”

“Yep, they sure will,” Annie said with a wink. “And who knows what could happen when they do!”


	4. Chapter 4

Mary

“Are you sure you can do this?” Mary asked doubtfully as Annie pulled a pair of scissors from her suitcase.

“Piece of cake!” Annie replied confidently. “Just have a little faith, okay?” Looking at herself critically in the mirror, she began to snip away at Mary’s long hair.

Mary shut her eyes tightly and prayed she wouldn’t end up bald. Her Dad loved her hair, and when she finally did go home she knew he was going to have a fit. Sorry, Daddy, she thought to herself as her head felt lighter and lighter.

“There!” Annie said with a flourish. “Open your eyes, for Pete’s sake!”

When Mary looked at her reflection in the mirror, her mouth dropped open in surprise. “Oh my gosh! I look just like…”

“Me!” Her twin finished. “I know, right?” She leaned her head in next to Mary’s. “They will never be able to tell us apart now.”

Annie

“Where do I go to school?” Annie asked after thinking for a moment.

“Washington Junior High,” Mary answered promptly, responding with a question of her own. “What does Uncle Dean call his car?”

Annie paused. “His Baby?” She asked tentatively.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Mary questioned.

Biting back the bitchy remark she really wanted to say, Annie replied, “Telling you, oh great and mighty quiz mistress.”

Mary sighed and crossed her arms, looking so much like their mom when she was mad it was comical. “This is serious! We don’t have to just look like each other. We have to be each other for this to work. You get that, right?”

“Yeah, I get it! I know what’s at stake here!” Annie grumbled. So what are my neighbors’ names?”

“The Espositos on the right, Mrs. Dunner on the left, and the Jacobson’s across the hall!” Mary grinned triumphantly. “What’s my best friend’s name?”

“Abby. No, wait! Ashley? Aubrey?” Annie had never been good at memorizing things.

“NO! It’s Ivy! How’s it going to look when I come home from camp and I don’t know my best friends name? You have to get this stuff or you aren’t going to last a day!” Mary ran her hands through her now-short hair in frustration.

“Look, I’m trying! I don’t have a photographic memory like you! I’m doing the best I can, so stop yelling at me!” Annie demanded as she jumped off her bunk and began to pace.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Mary asked quietly. “We go home tomorrow. It’s not too late to back out. We can think of something else.”

“No way. We are doing this. Now shut up and ask me another question.” Annie said determinedly.

“Did you really need all this stuff?” Annie hissed as she tried to maneuver Mary’s bags out the door.

As the twins exited their cabin and headed to say goodbye to their friends, they ran into Mrs. Rinaldi. “Well, girls. I hope you enjoyed camp. I’m glad you were able to work out your differences. I like your hair, Mary.”

“Thanks. Camp was fun.” Annie responded. Mary just nodded in agreement, and Mrs. Rinaldi moved on.

Annie had an earlier flight than Mary, so she was in the first van to the airport. They started to load up, and she turned to her sister. “Well, this is it, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Mary echoed and launched herself into Annie’s arms. “I’m so happy we found each other.” She whispered in her sister’s ear, hugging her tightly.

Annie returned the hug. “Me too. You have my number. Text me with updates. Operation Double Trouble starts now.” She said with a grin.

Mary

Mary watched Annie’s van pull away, and felt a strange emptiness, like part of her, was missing. She had never felt this way before. Since she had some time to kill, she decided to go and talk to some of Annie’s bunkmates from Evergreen Cabin. She wanted to see if her “Annie” could fool them and if she needed to tweak it at all. 

Mary spent the next two hours talking to Annie’s friends and they had no idea whatsoever that she wasn’t Annie. This is going to be so easy. She thought smugly. When it was time, she loaded her stuff into the van, said goodbye to her “friends”, and was soon on her way to the airport.

The flight from Michigan to La Guardia was boring, but Mary just couldn’t let herself relax. At the end of this, she was going to get to meet her mother…..finally! But as far as she was concerned, it had only been two weeks since she’d last seen her.

As the plane taxied to the gate, she began to panic. She pulled out her phone, and there was a text from Annie, code-named “Amanda” in case anyone saw her phone. But she was supposed to delete the texts as soon as she read them, just to be safe.

It said simply, You got this! She grinned as she deleted the text. “Darn right, I do.” She told herself.

Mary would have recognized you anywhere. You were standing at the edge of the crowd of people, and your face broke out in an excited grin as soon as you saw her. You ran forward, enveloping her into a hug, and Mary held tightly for a moment, reveling in your embrace. You smelled like honeysuckle.

“I sure missed you, Annie! I know it’s only been two weeks, but I swear you got taller! How is that even possible? So, did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I did, but I’m really happy to be home with you,” Mary told her mother with a smile.

“How was the food? Still awful?” You asked, wrinkling your nose.

“You have no idea.”

“I made your favorite for dinner to welcome you home.” You told Mary as the two of you headed towards the baggage claim area.

“Beef stew, yay!” Mary said brightly, trying to summon up some enthusiasm. The fact that she had been a vegetarian for the past year was going to be a bit of a problem. Annie told her to just not eat the meat and if you asked to make up a story about one of your bunkmates being a vegan and really rubbing off on you.

Annie

I am Mary, I am Mary, I am Mary.

Annie kept telling herself this over and over during the flight from Michigan to San Diego. Her nerves were wound so tight she felt like she was going to explode. Something told her that Mary would need some encouragement, so she sent her a quick text using her “Amanda” alias. She got a smiley-face back in return. Mary was “Megan” in her phone to throw off suspicion.

In a few minutes, she would get off the plane as Mary Winchester, and “Operation Double Trouble” would be in motion. They hadn’t really discussed how long they were going to let this go before revealing their true identities, but they had the rest of the summer to figure that out.

Annie paused on the jetway and looked back at the plane. There was no turning back. She took a deep breath, threw her carryon over her shoulder, and marched out the door into the airport. There were a lot of people waiting, and she didn’t see anyone, so she stopped and scanned the crowd.

“Mary? Holy crap, what did you do to your hair?” A deep voice said behind Annie, and she whirled around. A tall man was standing behind her with a playful grin on his face.

“Hey, Uncle Dean! I cut it, do you like it?” Holy crap, Uncle Dean was hot! Mary didn’t say our uncle was practically a male model!

He pulled you into a hug. ‘I can actually see your face now, it looks good.”

“Where is Dad? Didn’t he come?” Annie tried to keep the disappointment from her voice.

“And miss his baby girl’s arrival? Are you kidding? He’s in the bathroom. He’s gonna be so mad that I got to see you first. So, did you like camp? Juliet has been pouting since you left.”

Juliet….Juliet….Oh yeah, the dog. “I can’t wait to see my baby, I’ve missed her so much!” Annie tried her best to sound convincing. In fact, she was a little nervous about meeting the dog. Mary had assured her Juliet was a big teddy bear, but big dogs made her nervous.

“Mary, baby, you’re home!” An even taller man came sprinting up to her and Dean, and Annie’s mouth dropped slightly. None of her friends’ dads looked like him. Whoa!

“Hi, Daddy!” She said in her best Mary-ish voice and he enveloped her in a hug. He was huge.

“You cut your hair, I see.” He said, fingering the short strands.

“Yep, my bunkmate Amanda cut it. I really like it this way.” Annie said defiantly, waiting to see how he would respond.

“Well, if you like it, then I do too,” Sam told her. “Let’s go get your bags and head home.”

They headed out to the parking garage, both of them peppering her with questions about camp. They stopped at a gorgeous black classic car, and Annie ran her hand over its shiny bumper. She was a total gear-head. Her neighbor Mr. Esposito worked in a garage, and sometimes she and her friend Carlos, his son, would go visit him at the shop when he was working late to bring him dinner.

She looked up, and Uncle Dean was giving her an odd look. “Don’t tell me you missed my Baby while you were gone?” He said with a smirk.

“I missed everything, Uncle Dean! Even you!”

The drive home was breathtaking. The city soon gave way to rolling hills, beaches and ocean. California was breathtaking. Uncle Dean was really funny and made Annie laugh.

“So what did you do while I was gone, Dad? Anything exciting?” Annie asked Sam.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “Actually, honey, I wanted to talk to you about that,” Sam told Annie. “I’ve been seeing someone, and I spent some time with her while you were gone. I’d like you to meet her. She’s going to join us for dinner tonight.”

She looked at him in horror. “Seeing her? Like a girlfriend?”

Before Sam could answer, his phone rang. It was his office calling, and he started talking in legal-ese and Annie tuned out. Unzipping her backpack, she slid her hands inside and grabbed her phone. She quickly sent Mary a text.

Dad has been “seeing someone”. She is coming to dinner tonight. I will call to discuss. 1 a.m. NY time. set your alarm!


	5. Chapter 5

Mary

New York City was like nothing Mary had ever seen before. There were people everywhere, and the sounds and smells of the Big Apple were nothing like California. There was a frenetic vibe here that was completely different from anything on the West Coast.

“So Carlos has been asking me pretty much every day when you were coming home.” You told Mary conversationally. “He’s been pretty mopey since you’ve been gone.”

Carlos. He’s Annie’s friend that lives next door. I got this!

“He just missed having someone to walk to the garage with him,” Mary said lightly, looking to you for your reaction.

You grinned at her. “Well, someone has to make sure he doesn’t eat his Dad’s dinner on the way. He is a growing boy.”

Conversation flowed easily as the two of you sat in the snarl of traffic out of the airport. After what seemed like an eternity, the cab pulled up to a quaint, old building with dark marbled stairs worn smooth from years of feet, and tall narrow windows overlooking the street. Many of those windows held boxes filled with flowers, and Mary was enchanted. It was a scene right out of “West Side Story”, one of her favorite musicals.

She was struggling to drag Annie’s bag up from the curb when she felt a hand grab it. Whirling around in surprise, her eyes met those of a tall muscular boy and she froze for a second.

“ ‘bout time you’re back from wilderness prison!” He said with a smirk. “So I guess you didn’t get eaten by a bear, huh?”

Inside, Mary was panicking. Who is this? I think it’s Carlos., but I’m not 100% sure, so I’ll just play along until he clues me in. He’s cute, like really, really cute. I hope he IS Carlos.

“Yeah, you wish. I’ll try to get eaten by a bear next time,” she replied with Annie’s typical sass. “So, anything exciting happen while I was gone?” she couldn’t seem to stop staring at him.

“Nah, same old same old.” The boy replied with a shrug, still giving no clue to his identity.

As you headed up the front steps, you turned and spoke. “ I know how much you like my beef stew, Carlos. Why don’t you come over for dinner? I made it for Annie’s first dinner back.”

Carlos nodded. “Sure Ms. C. I just gotta let my Ma know.”

He carried the bag to the top of the steps, and Mary grabbed for the handle, accidentally taking his hand in hers. His hand was huge with long callused fingers. She yelped and dropped his hand like it was on fire, hoping that you didn’t notice the awkward moment.

You gestured towards your daughter. “Are you coming, or would you rather fight Carlos for your bag?”

“What? No! I’m right behind you.” Mary insisted.

“See you later, Carlos. Say hi to your Mom for me!” You called over your shoulder.

You were already on your way down the hall. Mary grabbed her bag and ran to catch up. She turned to look back. Carlos was still standing in the doorway staring after her, a confused look on his face.

The text message alert beeped on her phone, and Mary pulled it out of her pocket and scanned it quickly.

Dad has been “seeing someone”. She is coming to dinner tonight. Call to discuss. 11PM your time.

“Oh no!” Mary whispered. This could ruin everything! She quickly sent back a reply.

OK. Talk tonight. We need a plan.

Annie

The car headed up the long driveway and stopped in front of a sprawling split-level house. A large black and white dog came bounding out the door jumping around excitedly and barking. “Juliet, calm down you maniac!” A pretty blond woman said as she emerged from the house.

“Mary! Thank goodness you’re back! Finally another woman around here besides Juliet! I’ve missed you, Kid. Oh my god! Let me see your hair!” She took Annie’s hands, and Annie did an obligatory spin for her before she was pulled in for a hug.

“Hi, Donna! I missed you too!” Annie said as she hugged the housekeeper warmly. Mary had shared how close she was to Donna, and Annie could already tell she was going to like her.

“I LOVE it!” Donna pronounced. “So chic! Who cut it?” She asked as she fingered it.

“One of my bunk-mates,” Annie said offhandedly, not mentioning any names.

“Juliet sure missed you! She pouted in your room the whole time you were gone. Jules! Mary is home!” Donna called to the dog who was chasing something across the yard.

I am Mary. I am Mary. I am Mary.

“Hey, Juliet! Come here, baby!” Annie called, and the dog came running. Before Juliet reached her, she stopped in front of her and looked at Annie warily.

“Jules, it’s Mary! What is wrong with you?” Sam asked as he joined them.

Oh, crap! The dog knows I’m not Mary!

Annie ran to Juliet, fell to her knees, and hugged her. “I missed you so much! Do I smell like the woods?” She kissed Juliet’s head, and the dog licked her face once and trotted off. There was an awkward silence.

“That was weird.” Uncle Dean finally said after a moment. “Got anything to eat, Donna? I’m starving!”

“What else is new?” Donna grumbled. “I can make some sandwiches.” Come help me, Mary. I want to hear all about camp!” Donna held out her hand, and Annie grabbed it and headed toward the house.

“We’ll be up as soon as we get the bags from the car,” Sam told Donna and he and Dean headed back toward Dean’s car.

“So Dad’s been seeing someone? What’s up with that? Who is she?” Annie asked, looking behind her to see if Sam and Dean were coming.

“Don’t even get me started on her,” Donna said with a toss of her shoulder as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed sandwich fixings and put them on the counter.

“Come on Donna….spill it!” Annie whispered eagerly.

Donna sighed, seemingly wrestling with herself. “Okay, fine. He met her at some charity thing. Her name is Ruby. She is pretty, yeah, but she is so not his type! I know a gold digger when I see one. But your Dad’s been so lonely and he looks at her like she hung the moon.”

“Shhhh…Here they come!” Annie hissed.

“I hate airport food!” Dean exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, and Annie and Donna quickly separated. Annie tried not to look guilty.

“Well don’t eat too much, because I’m making a special dinner tonight.“ Donna reminded him, not looking happy about it.

Annie turned to Sam as he entered behind Dean. “So Dad? Who’s coming to dinner tonight?”

“And I’m outta here!” Dean said quickly, grabbing his plate and bolting from the kitchen.

“Coward!” Donna called after him. “I’m gonna give you two some privacy, I think.” She said as she gave Sam a telling look. “We’ll catch up later, okay, Mary?”

Annie nodded as she waited for her father to speak. He took a deep breath. “Mary, honey, you have been my whole world for as long as I can remember. But as fun, as that’s been, I’ve missed being with someone.” 

I’ll try playing dumb, see where that gets me. Annie thought.

“But Daddy, you have lots of friends! And you always have Uncle Dean.” Annie said earnestly.

Sam frowned slightly. “I know, Mary. That’s not what I mean. I miss being with someone, romantically.”

Annie smiled sweetly. “But you were involved with someone romantically. My mother. But you never talk about her, do you?”

“Now Mary….” Sam began.

Annie stood up abruptly. “I’m gone two weeks, and you suddenly have a girlfriend? What’s next, we’re moving to Alaska? I can’t believe this, are you TRYING to ruin my life, Dad?” Throwing her plate in the sink, she started to yell to throw Sam off his game. “I bet you planned this whole camp thing to get me out of the way so you could shack up with your GIRLFRIEND while I was out of the way, didn’t you? DIDN’T YOU?”

Sam looked utterly gobsmacked. He had no idea what was happening. One minute they were having a normal conversation, and now Mary was screaming. What the hell was going on?

The next thing he knew, he was in the kitchen by himself, and he could hear Mary stomping up the stairs to her room. “I HATE YOU!” He heard her yelling.

Dean returned now that the coast was clear. “She seems thrilled about Ruby.” He deadpanned to his brother.

“I haven’t even told her yet,” Sam said quietly.

“What now?” Dean asked. “Then what was all the screaming about?”

“I don’t know, I really don’t. One minute I’m telling her I miss being with someone, then she brings up Y/N, then she’s screaming and stomping away.” Sam looked worried.

Dean sat down across from Sam, looking thoughtful for a moment. “She brought up Y/N? What did she say exactly?”

“Something about how I never talk about her, and then she accused me of sending her to camp to get her out of the way so I could “shack up” with Ruby. She’s never yelled at me like that before.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “She sounded just like her.”

“Like who?” Dean asked, confused.

“Like Y/N,” Sam said sadly, memories washing over him.

“Better get used to it, man. She’s a teenager. Are you sure this dinner tonight is a good idea?” Dean questioned. “Maybe give her a day or two to simmer down.”

Sam shook his head. “I promised Ruby. We want to tell her tonight.”

Dean looked shocked. “Her first night home? Are you sure? Especially after this? She’s your daughter Sam, but if I were you, I would tell Ruby to slow down a little. If she wants you, Mary is part of the package too.”

“I hear what you’re saying, but I want Mary to meet the woman I love, the sooner the better. She and Ruby will get along great, I know it.” Sam said stubbornly. Ruby had him under her spell, and Dean saw it, even if Sam couldn’t.

“It’s your funeral, dude,” Dean said finally. “ Maybe you should take Ruby and Mary out tonight? Someplace that’s neutral territory? Then they will both be on their best behavior, and me and Donna don’t have to be there.”


	6. Chapter 6

After stomping up the stairs, Annie slammed the door to her room for good measure. She threw herself on Mary’s white eyelet comforter and thought about her next move. She hadn’t planned on starting a fight, but her habit of talking first and thinking second had gotten the best of her again.

Dad’s been busy since you’ve been gone, Mary.

It was only her first night back, and Dad was already pushing for her to meet the girlfriend? Things must be moving quickly. Maybe she’d rattled her father enough with her temper tantrum that he’d change his mind about dinner and she and Mary could talk and formulate a plan on how to deal with this latest development.

Annie grinned when she recalled how shocked her father had looked when she’d started yelling at him. Clearly, Mary didn’t talk back and she certainly didn’t scream. Glancing around the pristine room with distaste, she took in the bookshelf shaped like a castle, the unicorn mural on the wall, and the large mirrored vanity with a pink velvet cushion.

She stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. “I outgrew this princess crap when I was six. It looks like pinkalicious threw up in here.”

There was a firm knock at the door. “Go away!” Annie snapped angrily.

Dean opened the door and stuck his head in. “Is that any way to talk to your favorite uncle? Can I come in, kiddo?”

Annie shrugged noncommittally. “ I guess.”

“So you wanna tell me what all that was about?” He asked quietly, just watching her. “You were a little hard on him, don’t you think?”

“I haven’t even been home a whole day.” She whispered, her eyes welling with tears. “I wanted to spend time together, just the two of us.” Annie angrily wiped the tears away. “Why do I have to meet this…this woman anyway? Why is it so important I meet her right now?”

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. “Because he loves you and what you think matters to him.”

“You’ll be there, right?” Annie asked hopefully.

Dean’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I wasn’t planning on it, kiddo. I don’t want to be the third wheel.”

Annie gave a tired sigh. She already had a headache brewing, and she knew there was no way she was getting out of this. “What time do I have to be ready?”

Mary

“You didn’t have to come to the shop with me, Annie,” Carlos commented as they walked together. “It’s your first night home.”

Mary snuck a sideways glance at the tall boy next to her. “Mom told me to go. Besides, it’s a nice night for a walk.”

“So was this camp thing as horrible as you thought it would be? You’re a city girl, too much nature could kill you.”

“I liked it. The lake was really pretty, and you could really see the stars at night. And I made some new friends.” She almost dropped the container she was carrying when Carlos yanked on her arm as she walked right past his dad’s shop.“”Where are you going?” He gave her a strange look. “That camp give you amnesia or something?”

“What? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Mary tried to laugh off her mistake, but she knew Carlos was suspicious. I have to watch what I’m doing!

“Dad! I have your dinner!” Carlos yelled as he entered the garage. A pair of legs were sticking out from under a car, and they slid out to reveal a dark-haired man in a grease-splattered jumpsuit. He sat up, wiping his hands on a clean rag. 

“Annie, I heard you were home. Welcome back to civilization! Carlos made it sound like you were sent off to the wilds of Africa. Did you enjoy camp?”

“I sure did, but I am glad to be home. I missed my Mom!” Mary responded, handing over the container she carried. “I’m gonna be a while here yet with this carburetor, so you two might as well head home.” Carlos’ dad stated as he began to eat his dinner.

“Bye Mr. Esposito! It was nice to see you again!” Mary called with a wave as they left the shop. Walking back, they took a shortcut through the basketball courts and ran into two of Carlos’ friends, Gino and Manny.

“Hey C-man, got time for a pickup game?” Manny asked

Yeah, but who’s gonna be his partner? Her? She sucks at basketball.” Gino said with a snort.

Mary was actually an excellent basketball player, thanks to her Dad and Uncle Dean and hours of shooting hoops in the driveway. “I can play. I practiced a lot at camp. I’m much better now.”

The dubious looks on all three boys faces were starting to piss her off. No boy was going to tell Mary Winchester…no wait….Annie Campbell that she sucked at anything.

Snatching the ball from Gino’s hand, she dribbled towards the basket, stopped at the foul line, and shot a perfect three-pointer. Turning back, she looked at the boys, grinning at the stunned looks on their faces. “We playing or what?”

Annie

The ride to the restaurant was mostly silent. Dad had told Annie they were going somewhere nice, so please dress up. Much to Annie’s dismay, Mary’s taste in dresses ran along the lines of Alice in Wonderland. She owned exactly ONE black dress which Annie was currently wearing. It matched her mood perfectly.

“Mary? Mary? Are you even listening to me?” Sam said sharply.

Annie tried to get out of her funk and pay attention. “Sorry, Dad.”

“I think you two will have a lot in common. She’s been dying to meet you.” Sam’s eyes met hers beseechingly. “Please at least try to be polite, okay? For me.”

“Sure. I’ll be on my best behavior.” Annie mumbled.

The valet took the car and Sam led her into a very fancy restaurant. When he stopped at the hostess station and gave his name, she smiled and said, “The rest of your party has already arrived, Mr. Winchester.”

You trailed the hostess and your dad through the dining room to a table towards the middle where a woman sat alone, her attention totally on the screen in front of her. She was texting madly, but when she caught sight of Sam she shoved the phone into her purse. 

“There you two are!” She said in an overly-enthusiastic voice. “I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up!”

Annie hung back behind her father’s tall frame, hoping not to be noticed. No such luck. Sam took Annie by the elbow and pulled her forward. “Ruby, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Mary. Mary, this is Ruby.”

Annie knew she was supposed to be Mary and Mary probably would have said some friendly socially-appropriate stuff, but she just couldn’t be Mary right now. “Hey, Ruby.” She said unenthusiastically as she took a seat at the table.

“I heard you were just at camp?” Ruby questioned as the waiter took their drink orders.

Annie nodded. “I just got home today. I’m kinda tired from traveling, but Dad really wanted us to come here.”

Ruby looked over at Sam and smiled. Just the way her eyes watched him and how she licked her scarlet lips made Annie nauseous. “Sam, you didn’t tell me Mary was so grown up! I was expecting you to be bringing a little girl.”

Annie snorted. “That’s funny because he didn’t tell me you were young enough to be his daughter too.

”“Mary!” Sam snapped. “What has gotten into you today? Apologize, now!” He demanded angrily.

Ruby gazed at Annie challengingly, a ghost of a smile on her face. Sam was about to say something to Annie again, but Ruby held up a hand to stop him. “It’s okay, honey. I think Mary and I understand each other just fine. Once we’re married, I’ll be more like an older sister than her step-mother!”

She finished triumphantly, holding out her hand, and practically waving the ring and Annie’s face went white. “Married?” She whispered. She turned to Sam. “Dad? Is it true?”Sam nodded, saying nothing, not quite sure why what should be such good news felt like a lead ball in his gut.

“I need to be excused, please!” Annie said quickly as she bolted towards the bathroom. Locking herself in a stall, she pulled the cell phone out of her purse and quickly typed a text.

Must talk tonight when I get home, She is evil, and they are engaged. It is a whole new ballgame

Stuffing the phone back into her purse, she used the bathroom, and when she exited, Ruby was waiting for her. “Dad send you in to check on me?” She asked.

Ruby checked her lipstick in the mirror. “Listen, cupcake. This wedding is happening whether you like it or not. You can stay out of my way, or I will ship you off to boarding school in Switzerland so fast your head will spin. I’ve got your Daddy wrapped around my little finger. Are we clear?” Without waiting for a response, she exited, leaving Annie standing alone in the bathroom.

“Oh lady, you are messing with the wrong set of twins.” She whispered as her text message alert beeped.

ENGAGED?!?!? Call with details ASAP!! This wedding CANNOT happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie

I will call you when I get home. She’s horrible.

Annie was already forming a game plan when she sulked back to the table.

“You owe Ruby an apology,” Sam said firmly.

“Sorry, Ruby,” she whispered, not meaning a word of it, and Ruby knew it too the way her eyes glittered with malice.

“Let’s just enjoy our meal, shall we?” she said cooly and Annie knew the war had just begun.

The rest of the meal was endless. Sam would try to draw Annie into the conversation, but she would reply with a one-word answer. Ruby pretty much ignored her, focusing all her attention on Sam.

This is so gross! She is so fake! How is my dad falling for this crap?

Annie was counting the minutes until they could go home and she could call Mary. After what seemed like an eternity Sam paid the bill and they got up to leave.

“Are you ready to go, Mary?” he asked finally.

I’ve been ready since we got here. Annie thought to herself.

“It was great to finally meet you, Mary,” Ruby said with a mocking smile that spoke volumes.

“Yeah, you too.” Annie countered, knowing the battle lines had just been drawn.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Ruby added, and Annie snorted. Not if I have anything to say about it.

“Can we go, Dad? I’m tired,” she asked, and Sam nodded. The three of them exited the restaurant together.

“Mary’s had a long day. I’d better get her home.” Sam told Ruby, who nodded slightly. He leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

Ruby, knowing full well Annie was watching, flung her arms around Sam and pulled him down for an extra passionate kiss. When she finally let go, he swayed dizzily, and she shot Annie a triumphant grin.

“Come ON, Dad, “ Annie snapped, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the car.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Sam said ruefully as he looked sideways at Annie.

Annie glared back at him. “How long?” she demanded tersely.

“How long what?” Sam asked.

“How long have you been seeing her, Dad?”

“Mary, I…..” Sam began to explain.

“HOW LONG!” Annie yelled, and Sam flinched.

“About six months.” he finally admitted.

For a moment, Annie forgot she didn’t even know he existed six months ago and took on Mary’s betrayal as her own. Her eyes welled with tears.

“So you have been seeing this woman for six months and I am only meeting her now and you are engaged? Is she pregnant?”

Sam looked surprised. “What? No, she’s not pregnant! Why would you ask that? What is going on with you? I don’t know what they taught you at this camp, but I don’t like it, not one bit!”

“You mean you noticed I was gone? You weren’t too busy planning your new life with your fiancee? She plans on getting me out of the way, you know that, right?” Annie wiped her eyes furiously.

Sam gave a harsh laugh as he pulled into their driveway. “You think Ruby is going to kill you?” he said incredulously.

“No Dad, but I’d rather be dead than shipped off to boarding school,” Annie told him bitterly. As soon as the car came to a stop, she jumped out and flew into the house.

“Mary, wait!” Sam called, but she was already gone. Dean and Donna were talking in the kitchen when Sam entered, and they both looked at him expectantly.

“How’d it go?” Dean asked.

“I need a drink,” Sam answered as he stalked from the room.

Dean and Donna exchanged a look. “That good, huh?” Donna commented, trying not to smile.

Annie entered her room and changed her clothes quickly. She grabbed her phone and looking around warily, opened her closet door and got inside, closing the door behind her. She quickly dialed Mary’s number. It rang once.

“Hello?” Mary said breathlessly.

“It’s me.”

“Tell me everything! I have been dying here!” Mary said dramatically.

Annie sighed, suddenly exhausted. She couldn’t believe it was still her first day. “So Dad and Uncle Dean picked me up at the airport, and Dad says he’s been seeing someone, and that we were going out to dinner tonight so I could meet her.”

“That seems fast,” Mary commented.

“Oh wait, it gets better. He’s been seeing her for SIX MONTHS! Did you have any idea?” Annie asked.

Mary was quiet for so long Annie thought she had hung up. “Mary? Are you still there?”

“Six months? No, I had no idea. He works late a lot. So tell me about dinner. How is Uncle Dean? And Donna? And how is my Juliet?”

“You didn’t warn me Uncle Dean was so gorgeous! And his car! Donna really missed you. Juliet hates me, she won’t come near me. I don’t know how much time I have, so let’s talk about the dinner.” Annie insisted, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Okay, sorry.”

“Donna said Ruby was a golddigger. She is way to young for him. I’m a little more…um…..outspoken than you are, and we butted heads right away. Dad’s not happy with me. Ruby shoves her hand in my face with this obnoxious diamond and blurts out that they are engaged. I just about lost it.” Annie’s blood pressure was rising just thinking about it.

“NO!” Mary said in shock.

“Yep! I bolted for the bathroom, and Ruby was there when I came out. She said this wedding is happening, and I can get on board, or she is shipping me off to boarding school. Can you believe her?” Annie snorted.

“You have to stop this,” Mary said sincerely.

“No, Mary, WE have to stop this. YOU need to get out here. I don’t think I can do it alone. Change of plans. You have to tell Mom who you are, and get her to bring you back here. You should have seen it. Ruby knew I was watching, so she gave Dad this super gross kiss with tongue and everything, and he barely knew his name. I need you.” Annie finished talking and waited for Mary to respond.

“I haven’t even had a full day with Mom, and you want me to tell her everything already? Can’t you handle it for a bit? Please, Annie?”

Annie heard the naked longing in her sister’s voice, and she melted. “I suppose we can hold off for a bit. They are only engaged. Weddings take ages to plan. How’s Mom?”

“She is wonderful! She’s a great cook, and we have so much to talk about. New York is fascinating. Oh, and your friend Carlos is….he is nice.” Mary said clumsily.

Interesting. Was Mary interested in Carlos? “Yeah, Carlos is great. 

Mary yawned. “It’s really late here. I’ve got to get some sleep. Please keep me posted. I miss you already, twin.”

Annie smiled in the dark of her closet. “I miss you too, twin.”

Annie did her best to let Mary have time with their mother. So while Mary was exploring New York with her mother, Annie was dealing with Ruby constantly showing up at the house. She was already talking about redecorating the house. Dean had to referee an argument between Donna and Ruby that almost came to blows when Ruby kept referring to her as “the help”.

Donna got right in the smaller woman’s face, and she didn’t mince her words. “I swear to god, Ruby, if you call me ‘the help’ one more time, you will be needing to get your nose job redone.”

“The first thing I am doing after we are married is firing you,” Ruby said with a sneer.

Donna cursed and launched herself in Ruby’s direction. Before she got anywhere, Dean grabbed her around the waist and dragged her from the room. “Enough, Donna!”

Annie watched with wide eyes, but still, she didn’t tell Mary.

The straw that broke the camel’s back was when Annie was eavesdropping while Ruby was on the phone in Sam’s office. “I think I have him almost talked into eloping, Mom. Sometime within the next few weeks, hopefully. Mary? As soon as we are married, I am shipping her off to a boarding school in the Swiss Alps., the sooner the better. I hate kids!”

Annie flew to the phone to call Mary as fast as she could.

Mary

Mary took a deep breath outside her mother’s bedroom door. The bubble she had been living in with you was about to break, but it had to be done. She knocked softly on the door.

“Come in,” you said softly.

“Can I talk to you?” Mary asked, sitting on the edge of your bed. You put aside the book you were reading and looked at her. “Is everything okay, honey?”

“No, it’s not, Mom. I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it. I’m not Annie, I’m Mary.”

Every ounce of color drained from your face. “Mary? What…how?”

“Annie and I met at camp. When we realized we were twins, we decided to switch places so I could meet you and Annie could meet Dad. I just wanted to know my mother.” Mary finished in a whisper.

“Oh my god, Mary!” You pulled her into your arms, hugging her and crying. Taking her face between your hands, you examined it. “You look so much like Annie. Wait, so Annie is in California, with Sam?”

“Yeah. And here’s the thing. Dad has this horrible new fiancee, Ruby. She is a demon, and she hates Annie. Annie says they are going to elope, and Ruby told her as soon as they are married, she is shipping her off to boarding school in Switzerland. We have to help her.” Mary said earnestly.

“Honey, I gave up my custody rights when we got divorced,” you said sadly.

“You gave up your rights to me. But I’m here. You need to take me back to California before Annie ends up in Switzerland. Please, Mom. You have to do something. He can’t marry this woman. I think he still loves you. I’ve seen him crying over your picture when he didn’t know I was there.” 

“You sat for a moment, processing all of this information. Then you quickly made up your mind. Turning to Mary, you smiled gently and said, “you’d better go and pack, I’ll see what I can do about getting us flights.” Mary nodded and left you alone. Grabbing your phone off the nightstand, you dialed a number you hadn’t called in a very long time.

“Dean? It’s Y/N. I know we haven’t talked in a really long time, but I need your help.”


	8. Chapter 8

DEAN

Dean was in his apartment over Sam’s garage, eating a sandwich for dinner and sulking. He usually ate dinner with the family, but he just couldn’t stand to be there with Ruby around, so he had bailed. And instead of Donna’s great cooking, he was forced to fend for himself.

He really did not like Ruby one bit. Even when things were at their worst with Sam and Y/N, it was still better than this train wreck. Y/N. God, he missed her, even after all these years. She had been his friend first. He’s been the one who had introduced her to Sam.

His mind drifted back all those years ago back at Stanford when he was an apprentice mechanic, and Sam was in college. He’d tended bar at night for extra money, and Donna had caught his eye even back then. She was waitressing at the bar to help pay for school, and Y/N was her roommate.

Sam had come in one night to hit Dean up for money, but the second Sam had set eyes on Y/N, he was done for. They were inseparable after that. When they ran off to Vegas to get married, he thought they were way too young, but he knew they loved each other, so he wished them the best.

Then Y/N had gotten pregnant. She had just graduated, and Sam had started law school. He’d tried to help as much as he could, but the pressures of being broke, having newborn twins and law school were just too much for Sam and Y/N to handle. Their relationship imploded. He’d hated the hairbrained custody agreement they had come up with, and he’d tried to keep in touch after Y/N moved back to New York. But she never answered, and he’d finally stopped calling.

His phone rang, and a New York number he didn’t recognize popped up. Normally he would just let it go to voicemail, but something made him answer it. “Hello?” he said warily.

“Dean? It’s Y/N. I know we haven’t talked in a really long time, but I need your help.” you said, praying he wouldn’t hang up.

His mouth dropped open in shock. “Y/N, seriously? You couldn’t be bothered to return any of my calls, and now you need my help? Sam would flip if he knew I was talking to you! Give me one good reason I shouldn’t hang up right now!” he demanded.

“It’s about the girls,” you said simply.

“I’m listening,” he responded, and he didn’t hang up, so that was a good sign.

“I’m sorry I stopped talking to you, all right? It was just too hard to have you in my life and not think of Sam. I was a single mom with a baby trying to rebuild my life. You just reminded me of my mistakes, so I had to let you go. Don’t think I haven’t missed you, because I have.” you snapped, some of your old fire returning.

Dean smiled despite himself. “You said this was about the girls? Is Annie okay?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” you replied cryptically.

“I’m not following.”

“What are the odds that Sam and I would pick the same EXACT summer camp to send the girls to?” you said sarcastically.

“Oh no!” Dean said, already putting the pieces together.

“Oh, yes! They decided to switch places so they could meet the parent they didn’t grow up with. You’ve had Annie this whole time!”

“Juliet! Now it makes sense!” Dean commented, and you had no idea what he meant.

“Who is Juliet?” you asked curiously.

“Mary’s dog. She hasn’t given her the time of day since she came home. Now I know why. So what do you need me to do?” Dean wondered aloud. He really didn’t see how he could help with any of this.

“So Mary came to me and confessed everything. She had just gotten off the phone with Annie. Apparently, she heard Ruby on the phone telling her mother she had convinced Sam to elope. And as soon as they were married she is shipping Mary off to boarding school in Switzerland.”

“Oh crap,” Dean muttered. “I won’t let that happen, Y/N. Donna wouldn’t either.”

“Donna is there? So you finally grew a pair and told Donna how you feel about her, huh? You followed her around like a lovesick little puppy at the bar.”

Dean rubbed his neck self-consciously. “Not exactly. I…um……”

“Oh, Dean…..really?” you said sadly.

“Shut up.” he snapped.

“If she convinces Sam to elope, she’ll ship Annie to Europe. I can’t let that happen. I realize now that splitting the girls up was wrong. Sam and I will have to work something out. I need to talk to him face to face, but I need the element of surprise on my side. Mary and I are heading out there tomorrow. Will you help us?”

Dean’s face broke into a wide grin. “Damn right I will! Sam was an idiot to let you go, and I hate that bitch! Tell me what you need!”

“I’ll text you our flight info. Can you pick us up at the airport? Can you tell Annie we are on our way? Is there a hotel near Sam’s house? Maybe enlist Donna to help? Can you make sure that Ruby isn’t around?”

“I’m on it. I have an apartment over Sam’s garage. You and Mary, or Annie….whoever can crash here. I don’t know how he’s gonna respond to seeing you, Y/N, Ruby has her hooks in pretty deep.”

“Be that as it may, no one threatens my daughters,” you said firmly, and for the first time since Ruby had entered the picture, Dean felt like everything would be okay.

Sam, Annie, and Donna were eating dinner in the dining room when Dean came barreling in as if the devil was chasing him. “Hey Donna, got a minute?” he asked casually.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I need to show you something….outside,” Dean commented, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her chair so fast it tipped over.

“Dean! What in the world?” Donna said as he pulled her through the kitchen and out into the backyard.

Sam and Annie watched with wide eyes. “What’s his deal?” Annie asked.

Sam shrugged. “Your uncle has had a crush on Donna since we were in college. Maybe he finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date.”

Annie grinned. “Go, Uncle Dean!”

Dean had just finished recounting his conversation with you to Donna. She gaped at him. “We’ve had Annie, all this time?” she whispered, her voice choked with tears. Dean just nodded. “We have to help them! Sam doesn’t love Ruby, you know that as well as I do, he still loves Y/N. We have to help him remember that.”

Maybe it was Y/N egging him on, or maybe it was Donna looking so beautiful in the moonlight, so resolute through her tears. Dean acted on instinct. He stared at Donna, and realized he didn’t want to end up like Sam and Y/N, apart and unhappy. He grabbed her by the arms and yanked her towards him, and then she was in his arms, and he was kissing her, pouring twelve years of longing into his kiss. She tasted like sunshine.

When he pulled away, she was smiling. “Took you long enough, Winchester! I’d just about given up hope you would ever see me as any more than a friend. We need to have a very serious talk, but not just isn’t the time! We have a family to reunite, and a stuck up bitch to send packing! What’s the plan?

ANNIE

 

When Donna and Dean came back inside, both of them looked flustered. Annie and Sam exchanged a look, and Sam winked at her, so she continued to eat without saying anything, trying not to grin.

“I thought Ruby was here?” Dean asked, not really caring either way.

“Her mother called, some family emergency, she had to go.” Sam explained.

She sure does have to go. Annie, Dean and Donna all thought to themselves individually.

“PIE!” Donna said suddenly. “I made a pie for dessert. Want to join us, Dean?”

“Sure. I could eat.” Dean said nonchalantly.

“Mary, can you help me in the kitchen?” Donna asked, giving you a pointed look.

“Um, okay.” Annie grabbed her plate and carried it into the kitchen.

As soon as they were through the door, Donna dropped all pretext, grabbing Annie and hugging her tightly.

“What was that for?” Annie asked, confused.

“Because I have been waiting a long time to hug you, Annie.”

“Wait. What did you call me?” Annie said cautiously.

“Your Mom called Dean. He told me everything. She and Mary are on their way. Do NOT say anything to your Dad. You are still Mary until the real Mary is here, got it?” She looked serious for a moment. “The last time I saw you, you were a baby! I can’t believe you fooled us!”

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to know you all,” she whispered, feeling it was an inadequate explanation.

“It’s okay. Whatever happens, we can’t let your Dad marry that witch. Operation Ruby-Must-Go starts NOW!” Donna said gleefully.


	9. Chapter 9

MARY

After her Mom had delivered the news that they were flying out to California the very next day, she left Mary to her own devices. There was packing to do, and phone calls to be made. It took Mary no time at all to repack Annie’s suitcase, as she’d been home such a short time. She glanced around Annie’s little room sadly. She’d probably never see it, or New York, again. 

She wandered into her mother’s room to see her with her cell pressed to her ear talking earnestly while digging through her dresser at the same time. “I’m gonna go see Carlos, Mom,” she called out. You gave her a distracted nod in response.

Mary wandered over to the Esposito’s apartment and knocked on their door. Carlos answered. “Hey, Annie. What’s up?”

“Walk with me?” Mary asked him, and something on her face made him not ask any questions.

“Ma, I’m going out with Annie!” he yelled over his shoulder before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door. He gestered for her to lead the way, and he followed her out of the building.

They walked in silence for a bit, and finally, Carlos asked, “Are we going somewhere?”

“I need to tell you something,” Mary began. “Something important.”

“Want to walk to the park? We can talk there, it’s quieter.” he decided, and she nodded.

They found an empty bench near the playground and sat down watching the children play for a moment. “So what’s your big news?” Carlos finally asked.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Mary blurted out, surprising both of them.

“But you just got home! Are you going somewhere with your Mom?”

How do you tell someone you aren’t who they think you are? Mary wondered.

She sighed in annoyance. “I’m going home, Carlos. I’m… I’m not Annie.”

“Very funny. Did Gino put you up to this?” Carlos said with a grin.

“I’m serious! Annie and I met at summer camp. We figured out that we are twins. Our parents divorced when we were babies. My name is Mary Winchester, and I live in California. Annie is there now pretending to be me.”

At first, Carlos looked completely shocked, but after a moment a slow grin spread over his face. “I’m actually glad you’re not her, to be honest.”

Mary surprised at his response. “I’ve been lying to you, pretending to be your best friend, and you’re HAPPY? That makes no sense! Want to tell me why?”

“Because this means I’m not crazy! This explains why I’ve suddenly fallen for the girl who is nothing like my friend I’ve known my entire life,” he whispered softly just before he leaned in and gave Mary her first kiss.

SAM

Dean was acting super weird (even for Dean) at breakfast, which Sam attributed to whatever was going on with him and Donna. He didn’t have time to think about it as he headed out the door early for a breakfast meeting.

His meeting was a complete disaster. He had been working on these contracts for the better part of a year, and this morning the client informed him they wanted major revisions. His day went downhill from there. His secretary called in sick, and the substitute HR sent to cover couldn’t figure out the phone system and kept hanging up on people.

By lunch, he had a throbbing headache. Ruby was out of town with her mother until tomorrow, but you wouldn’t know it from the constant barrage of texts she sent. He’d told her before not to text him at work unless it was an emergency, but that didn’t seem to stop her.

It seemed like every client he saw was unhappy about something. Everyone had a complaint, and as the day progressed, he saw more and more of his hard work going down the toilet. When his cell rang and he saw it was Dean, his first thought was, What now?

He tried not to take out his day on his brother. “Hey, Dean. What’s up?” he asked rather calmly, given the circumstances.

“Hiya Sammy. I was just wondering if you were gonna be home for dinner tonight. I really need to talk to you.”

“I dunno, Dean. This days been crazy…..” Sam said halfheartedly.

“It’s pretty important. Is Ruby coming over?” Dean asked, clearly hoping she wasn’t by the tone of his voice.

“She’s out of town with her mother until tomorrow. What’s this about?” Something wasn’t sitting right. Dean didn’t talk. Sam frowned, rubbing his eyes.

“I’d really rather tell you in person.”

“Okay, man. I’ll be home by six.” Sam said with a tired sigh.

“See you then.” Dean said with a smirk, giving Donna a thumbs up.

Annie

Annie and Mary each had a hold of one end of Annie’s giant leopard print suitcase, and together they were dragging it up the driveway. Donna stood at the window, watching the two of them working together, crying openly. Dean entered the house first, with you right behind him. You stood by the door uncertainly, unsure of what to do.

“You okay there, Don?” you asked nervously.

“I just never thought I’d see the two of them together like this,” she said with a watery chuckle. The two of you stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment before you flew across the room and hugged her tightly.

“I missed you so much!” you sobbed, completely breaking down. “I should have kept in touch, I’m so sorry.”

Donna rubbed your back soothingly as she hugged you, “Shh! It’s okay. None of that matters now. All’s forgiven.” Her eyes met Dean’s over your shoulder, he rubbed the tears from his eyes as the twins entered the house.

Juliet was going crazy, jumping up on Mary and barking happily. Mary finally dropped to the floor laughing as the dog licked her face happily. “Hi, baby! I’m home! I missed you too!”

Annie came over to you and laid her head on your shoulder. She wasn’t normally overly affectionate, so you were enjoying this new side of her. Maybe the time away had given her some perspective.

“I hate to interrupt the family reunion, but we need to plan. So Sam will be home at six. He sounded like he was in a pissy mood when I called him, so this should go over well,” Dean commented with a roll of his eyes.

“Dean, maybe today isn’t the right time….” you began.

“No Mom, we HAVE to! Before he marries Ruby and it’s too late!” Annie insisted.

“She’s right, I don’t want to go to boarding school. So what’s the plan?” Mary asked.

Dean thought for a minute. Then he began to speak quickly. “Okay. As of this minute, Mary, you are you again. Annie and Y/N, let’s get your stuff up to my place. We’ll hide you there until Sam gets home.

You looked over at your daughters. “The three of us need to sit down and have a very serious talk. Mary, can you help Annie take our stuff up to Dean’s apartment?” The girls nodded, and gathering up the bags, went out the back door to Dean’s apartment.

Once the girls were gone, your composure slipped a little. You looked over at Dean. “I don’t know if I can do this,” you confessed. “I haven’t seen him in so long…… And the way we left things,” you said helplessly.

Dean came over, and pulled you to him, hugging you tightly. You wrapped your arms around your friend, and allowed yourself to fall apart for the first time since finding out that Annie was Mary.

He lifted your chin to look at him. “Listen, Y/N, you are one of the strongest women I have ever known. You raised Annie on your own, and she turned out great. You can do this. Sam is a good guy. He loves his kids. Ruby is going to make him miserable. We can’t let Mary end up in boarding school, and I’ll probably end up in jail because I’ll end up killing Ruby.”

You chuckled a little. “Well, when you put it THAT way.”

The girls came back in, and both wore identical looks of concern over your tears. “Are you okay, Mom?” Mary asked.

“I’m fine. I’m just a little nervous. Your uncle was just reminding we what I am fighting for,”

The five of you sat down at the kitchen table and talked about how Sam could react to prepare the girls. This could go badly, and you wanted them to be prepared for the possibility. Donna began to prep for dinner, and Y/N and Mary went up to Dean’s apartment to shower and change. Mary went to her room to change and everyone waited for the sound of Sam’s car coming up the driveway.

“Hey, Donna.” Sam said tiredly as he came into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“Hi, Sam. How was your day?” She asked, not turning from the stove.

“Pretty awful. When’s dinner?” Whatever she made smelled really good, Sam thought to himself.

“It’s ready. Dean and Mary are in the dining room. Go have a seat. I’ll bring yours out.”

Sam entered the dining room, and took his seat at the table. Dean and Mary were already eating quietly.

“Hi, Daddy.” Mary said with a smile, and Sam smiled back, realizing how much he’d missed seeing her smile. “How was your day?”

Sam found himself telling her about his day, and getting it off his chest, he felt much better. Then he remembered. “So Dean, you wanted to talk to me about something?”

Dean looked panicked for a moment. “I….um……actually……”

“It’s not Uncle Dean that needs to talk to you Daddy, it’s me.” Mary said softly. Dean looked relieved.

“Okay, Mary.” Sam said slowly. “Is everything okay?”

“I’ve been keeping something from you.” Mary said suddenly. “Something happened at camp that I didn’t tell you about.”

Sam stomach tightened. He was starting to get a bad feeling. He looked over at Dean, who was looking at Mary, but looked completely unconcerned. 

Maybe this would explain why she had been acting so out of character since she’d gotten home from camp. “You can talk to me about anything, honey.”

“I met someone at camp.”

“You met a boy?” Sam asked cautiously, the lawyer in him all ready to start cross-examing her.

“NO Dad, a girl. Another camper! We were in the same cabin. We wound up becoming really good friends. The thing is, we looked a lot alike! So much alike people thought we were twins.”

Sam felt his stomach twist into a knot. No, it can’t be!

Mary continued. “And it turns out, we had the SAME birthday and everything! Once we figured that out, the rest came together really quickly.”

“Now Mary, Listen…..” Sam started to say, standing up.

Mary stood up too. “No! YOU listen! I’m not Mary, I’m Annie! I’m the one who came here from camp. Mary went to New York to be with Mom.”

Sam’s face paled. “What? You’re Annie? Mary’s in New York?” He turned to Dean. “Did you know about this?” he asked angrily.

“Not until two days ago. They had me fooled too.” Dean said calmly.

“You can come in now!” Annie called, and the door opened, and Mary walked in and came to stand behind her sisters chair.

“Oh my God.” Sam whispered. “My girls.”

“Hi, Dad.” They said in unison. 

“I don’t understand. I thought you said Mary was in New York. How did she get here?” Sam asked, his mind still trying to process the image of both of his daughters together.

Another door opened, and Sam heard your voice before he actually saw you, and his knees buckled slightly. “I brought her. Hello Sam.” He whirled around, and there you were, standing in his dining room looking so beautiful it nearly took his breath away. 

And on the table, completely forgotten, sat Sam’s phone buzzing with text after text from Ruby that went unanswered


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N

Sam looked at me as though he had seen a ghost, and his face got so pale I thought maybe he was going to pass out. Several emotions flashed over his face, and I saw confusion and sadness there before the anger kicked in. “What the hell are you doing here, Y/N?” he snapped.

Old habits die hard, even after twelve years, and I immediately felt myself getting defensive. But I was no longer the meek little miss I was when we were married. I walked over and casually took a seat at the table. “Oh no, Sam, You don’t get to use that tone of voice with me. We’re not married anymore, remember?” I said flippantly, barely even raising my voice.

There was silence for a moment, as the twins looked at me in surprise. Dean was grinning like a fool. Then everyone began to talk at once. Sam rolled his eyes and held up a hand, silencing everyone. He looked so tired that I almost felt bad for him. “You’re right, Y/N. I’m sorry. Can you please just tell me what is going on?”

“Mary and Annie met at camp and switched places. I’ve had Mary with me, and you’ve had Annie. This could have gone on for who knows how long but apparently your ‘fiance’ I said with exaggerated air quotes, “has threatened to send my daughter off to boarding school in Europe as soon as you two are married. I couldn’t let that happen so here I am.” There was so much more I wanted to say, but I stopped there.

Sam rubbed his temple like he had a major headache. “No one is going to boarding school!” He yelled, making us all jump. A vein in his forehead pulsed. He was about to blow.

“Are you really eloping, again?” I asking sweetly. “Didn’t learn your lesson the first time? Is she pregnant?”

Sam gave me his patented bitchface, but I was immune to it now. Apparently, it stopped working once I stopped sleeping with him. Who knew? Dean was laughing delightedly. “Sure is good to have you back, Y/N.” He was enjoying his brother’s pain FAR too much.

I grinned at him. I certainly had missed life with the Winchester brothers!

“Well, what happens now?” Mary asked worriedly. 

“It can’t go back to the way it was before. I want to be with my sister!” Annie demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at Sam and me. He looked concerned, but I was used to Annie’s theatrics, so I tried to respond rationally.

“Maybe Mary could come to visit us at Christmas?” I said weakly, hating the idea even as I said it.

“Christmas is 6 months away, Mom! We live in New York, Mary lives in California. It doesn’t get much farther than that!” Annie snapped, and I could see the tears starting. What a mess this was.

“Girls, at the time we were doing the best we could. There is a lot you don’t know.” I offered in way of explanation.

“Like what exactly? What could have made you two hate each other so much that you would let me grow up not knowing I had a twin sister?” Annie’s words were sharp, and I recoiled as though she had slapped me.

“We have a right to know,” Mary commented, backing up her sister’s words.

“That’s enough!” Sam’s commanding voice echoed through the room, and both girls flinched. “You both deserve some answers, but attacking us isn’t the way to get them. There are more pressing matters now. Your mother and I need to talk.”

He turned to Dean. “Can you take them to your place?”

Dean nodded. “Donna can help me entertain them. We’ll watch movies or something.”

Both girls began to protest, but Sam silenced them with just a look. He’d certainly developed confidence over the years.

“Donna!” Dean yelled, and she came into the dining room, looking nervous.

“You don’t have to scream, Dean, I’m not deaf! What do you need?”

“Can you pack up some food to take to my place? We’re having a movie night with the girls. Sam and Y/N need to talk, and I have nothing to eat at my place.” He gave her a winning smile.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” she said with a teasing grin.

His smile wilted a little. “You’ll come, right?”

“Oh, you betcha! Girls, come help me in the kitchen!” Donna commanded, and Mary and Annie rose dutifully and followed her.

Dean grabbed his and Annie’s plates off the table. “Don’t be an ass,” he whispered to his brother as he walked by. Sam just scowled at him.

Sam

A few minutes later, after much commotion in the kitchen, the girls came in to say goodnight.

“Bye, Daddy,” Mary said sweetly after giving me a hug. “I really missed you.”

“Are you really Mary this time?” Sam couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes. Sorry, we tricked you.”

Annie came over and hugged him too. “I’m glad I’ve had this time with you. Please try not to fight with Mom, okay?”

Sam held her close. He couldn’t believe she was actually here. “Just because I didn’t see you, I never stopped loving you, Annie.”

“I know, Dad,” she said with a small smile, and then she was out the door with Dean and Donna.

“Do you want a beer or something?” he asked Y/N. She sure looked like she could use one.

Oh my god, yes! That would be great!” she said enthusiastically, and Sam grabbed two cold bottles from the fridge.

Y/N eyed the bottle and laughed. “Margiekugles? You STILL drink this? Now that you can afford better, I would have thought you’d have switched to something more expensive.”

Sam shrugged. “I do drink wine sometimes, but I still prefer beer. Dean drinks this stuff like it’s water. Do you want to sit somewhere more comfortable?”

Y/N nodded, and Sam got up from the table and they headed into what appeared to be the family room. There were comfortable couches and a large-screen TV. She sat down, holding the beer between her knees on one side of the couch, and Sam sat on the other side. Neither spoke.

“So, where do we start?” Y/N asked.

“I have no idea,” Sam answered honestly. “How are you? How were things when you went back to New York? I worried about you and Annie. There were so many times I wanted to call, just to make sure you were okay……..” his voice trailed off.

“It was hard at first,” Y/N admitted. “My mom was a big help, but she passed away when Annie was three. Getting over losing you was hard, getting over Mary was impossible. I saw her every time I looked at Annie.”

Sam moved in closer. “What happened to us, Y/N? How the hell did we end up here?”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I need to share something with you. Something I didn’t figure out until I was in New York. It certainly didn’t help things.”

Sam looked wary. “Okay.”

“I didn’t know it at the time, but I had severe post-partum depression, Sam. My mom figured it out when I got home. It was bad. I went into therapy, got on some medication, and things got better. But it took time and hard work. But I think it was part of the reason things were so bad.” Y/N didn’t look away as she spoke, and Sam was impressed with her strength.

“I had no idea,” he answered honestly.

“How could you? I didn’t know myself, and I never said anything. You were always at school or working, and I was completely overwhelmed with two newborns. We were so young, and I had no idea what I was doing. I felt like a failure. I wasn’t thinking clearly. If I was, I never would have agreed to split the girls up,” she laughed self-consciously as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

Sam was so close to her now that their knees were touching. “I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I was so focused on getting through law school so I could provide for you and the girls I didn’t see that you were drowning. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were doing enough. You couldn’t handle anything else. So enough about the past. Tell me about Ruby. How did you meet? How do you think she will handle finding out about Annie? Do you love her?”

“Wow, going for the jugular right off the bat, aren’t you?” Sam said with a sad smile.

Y/N shrugged. “I am trying to do what is best for my daughters this time.”

“I met her at some charity thing. She’s younger than me, and she makes me feel good. I don’t know how she will react about Annie, honestly. She doesn’t seem overly maternal. I care for her, but it’s not like it was with you. I don’t think I’ll ever have that again. But I’m tired of being alone.” He didn’t meet her eyes as he said this.

“Do you have anything stronger than beer?” Y/N suddenly asked.

“Do you still like whiskey?” Sam said as he headed for the liquor cabinet.

Talking about the situation with the girls was much easier after a few shots of whiskey. Sam had removed his suit jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. But they kept getting distracted by memories and stories from the past.

Y/N was wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes as Sam reminded her of a particularly funny night at the bar when a very persistent patron kept hitting on Dean while he was working, and he had a girlfriend at the time. “……..and then she threw her drink in his face, and it was purple, remember? And we called him ‘Barney” for weeks?”

She snorted with laughter. “I remember! But as much as I’ve enjoyed this, Sam. We need to figure the situation out with the girls. Now that they’ve been together, they won’t go back to the way it is before.”

“You’re right. I know one thing, we’ve had way too much whiskey to figure this out tonight. Let’s table it for tonight, and talk again tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a plan,” she said with a yawn.

“Christ, look at the time! The girls are probably asleep. I’ll text Dean to bring them back for breakfast in the morning.” Sam pulled out his phone and texted his brother, then stood up and held out a hand to help Y/Nr off the couch. She tripped a little, and then she was in his arms. Neither of them breathed for a moment, and then he was kissing her as though the past twelve years hadn’t happened. Her arms slid around his back, and he deepened the kiss, and she moaned at the taste of him.

Finally, she pushed him away regretfully. “We can’t, Sam. You are engaged to someone else. I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He watched her leave, his confusion was evident on his face before he headed to his own room. Needless to say, he didn’t get much sleep.

The next morning, both he and Y/N were hungover when they joined the girls and Dean and Donna for breakfast. Everyone was laughing and talking when the kitchen sliders opened and Ruby sashayed in, looking perfectly put-together despite the early hour.

Her eyes took in the scene, and when she saw Y/N her mouth dropped. “Sam, I have been calling and texting you! Who the hell is she?”

Before Sam could answer, Mary spoke up. “Ruby, this is my Mom. Oh, yeah, and this is my twin sister, Annie.”


	11. Chapter 11

RUBY

Ruby was so astonished, she dropped her Hermes bag to the floor with a clatter, spilling the contents everywhere. But she simply stepped over the items and marched over to Sam’s chair.

She stood there glowering at him, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. “Twins? Seriously?”

“Now Ruby….” Sam began, holding up a hand to try and placate her.

“Don’t you ‘now Ruby’ me! You didn’t think to mention that your daughter has an identical twin? When were you planning on sharing this little tidbit? Our honeymoon?” She was practically vibrating with anger. “As if one wasn’t bad enough.” She snapped.

That was it. You had heard plenty. You slowly slid back your chair and got to your feet. You walked around the table to where Ruby was standing, looking the other woman up and down.

“Hi, it’s Ruby, right? We haven’t met. I’m Y/N, the girls’ mother. Sam probably didn’t mention anything because I have primary custody of Annie and we live in New York, you see.”

Ruby’s chin lifted a little higher. “If you live in New York, then why are you here?”

You gave Ruby a friendly smile, but inside you were seething. This is who Sam wanted to marry?? “It’s funny, actually. The girls met at camp and switched places. I came out here to switch them back. But then I heard some ridiculous story about boarding school. You know girls and their imaginations! Anyway, now that they know about each other, Sam and I need to revise our custody agreement before Annie and I go back to New York.”

“We can’t go back yet, Mom! We just got here!” one of the twins protested.

You gave her a sympathetic look. “I know, Annie. But your Dad and Ruby have a wedding to plan, and the last thing she needs is wife #1 underfoot.”

“Are you sure she’s Annie?” the other girl asked. “Maybe I am. We are identical, after all.”

“That’s not funny!” Sam commented, looking from one twin to the other. Then he realized something. The girls were dressed exactly the same, and he had no idea who was who.

“Mary, stop it!” you demanded.

“Sorry, Mom!” The girls said in unison.

You and Sam looked at the girls, and then at each other. “Do you know who is who?” Sam asked Dean, who had been quietly watching the exchange.

“I have no idea, and it looks like neither do you,” Dean commented before he took a sip of his coffee.

Sam looked at Y/N, who shrugged helplessly. “So what, are we supposed to guess?”

“You can try, but we’ve gotten really good at playing each other since camp.”

Ruby was completely out of patience by this point. She stomped over to the twin nearest to her and grabbed her arm. “This one’s Mary, I’m sure of it.”

Y/N rolled her eyes and looked at her daughters. “What exactly are you trying to achieve here, girls? Is there a point to this plan of yours?”

The twins got up and stood together, facing their parents. Dressed as they were, it was impossible to tell them apart.

“Here is what we want: some time together. The annual end-of-the-summer camping trip? We want to go this weekend, as a family. At the end, we’ll tell you who we are. Those are our terms.”

Ruby looked incredulous. “You’ve got to be kidding! Sam is not taking you camping. You are not in charge here. Sam?” she asked, looking at her fiancee for backup. But he wasn’t even looking at her. He was looking at Y/N.

“I don’t see any other option. It’s only for the weekend.” Sam said cautiously.

“What? You are not going camping with your ex-wife and your twin terrors. I won’t have it, Sam!” Ruby was so furious her face had gone from red to purple back to red again. “You are just going to let them blackmail you like this?” she snapped.

Donna took a seat next to you at the counter to watch the show. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The girls were playing a dangerous game here, but she had to give them props for trying.

“Do you have a better idea?” Sam asked Ruby in an exasperated tone.

You spoke up. “I do. Ruby is right. You shouldn’t be going camping with your ex-wife, Sam. That isn’t fair to her. I propose that Ruby goes in my place. That way the girls can get to know their new stepmother better.”

“What?” The girls and Ruby said at the same time.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea. What do you think Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean always accompanied Sam and Mary on the yearly camping trip. He opened his mouth to protest, but after a look from Donna, thought better of it. “Sure, fine, whatever.”

“She doesn’t really seem like the outdoorsy type, Mom,” one of the twins commented with a smirk.

“What? I can camp.” Ruby said stubbornly, giving you a calculating look.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” you said reassuringly as the twins snickered.

“Yeah, those Manolos just SCREAM Girl Scout,” Donna commented to you out of the corner of her mouth. Ruby glared at her, telling her with a look that her days are numbered.

“So it’s settled then? Great! I’ll stay here and hang out with Donna. We have a lot of catching up to do.” A knowing look passed between them, and Donna looked over at the twins with a secretive smile.

Dean knew that look and almost felt bad for Ruby. They were up to something, he was sure of it. He sighed deeply, wishing there was some way he could get out of this.

“Sounds great,” Ruby said with a tight smile.

On Friday morning, Mary and Annie stood in the driveway with Sam and Dean waiting for Ruby to show up. “Maybe she changed her mind,” one of the twins said helpfully.

“Listen you two, try to be nice to Ruby, okay? She’ll be a bit out of her element here, so go easy on her.” Sam admonished as Ruby’s convertible sped up the driveway.

“Just a bit?” Dean said sarcastically to the twins as Sam headed over to Ruby’s car.

“Ready to go, Babe?” He said with a smile. Ruby got out of the car, dressed in jeans and a flannel that was clearly brand new, and high-heeled ankle boots.

“You’re going hiking in those?” Annie asked with a smirk.

Ruby glanced at her feet. “What? Sam said to wear boots.”

Dean smothered a laugh. This was going to be interesting. “He meant hiking boots, Ruby.”

Donna and Y/N came outside to see everyone off. You were wearing a pair of cutoff shorts and a t-shirt you had borrowed from Donna and holding a mug of coffee. She looked as young as the day Sam had met her, and he had to shake his head to chase the memories away.

“Look at Ruby’s boots, Mom!” One of the twins called out.

You walked over to get a closer look. “Oh honey, you’ll get blisters with those. Maybe Donna has something you can borrow?”

Ruby gritted her teeth. “I’ll be fine, thanks.”

Sam leaned into the back seat and pulled out a large suitcase. “What’s this?”

“My stuff, what do you think?” Ruby snapped.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “We are hiking to the lake, Ruby. We have to carry everything in with us. You can bring whatever you can fit into a backpack.”

“Have you ever even been camping?” Mary asked.

Ruby ignored her. “Fine. Do you have a backpack I can borrow?”

Dean grabbed an extra backpack from the garage, and Y/N, Donna, and Ruby spent the next 15 minutes paring down Ruby’s stuff to the bare necessities. It was so full, it barely closed. She managed to get it on her back, and for a second it looked like the weight of it would tip her over, but she managed to stay upright.

“What about this?” Ruby asked, holding up her hairdryer.

You shook your head. “Nowhere to plug it in. This is a shower-in-the-lake, no makeup kind of weekend.”

Ruby sniffed. “I never go anywhere without my makeup.”

“Did you happen to bring bug repellent with that makeup?” Donna asked tartly.

“There are bugs?” Ruby responded with a shudder.

“Here, take mine,” Annie said, rolling her eyes at Ruby’s complete lack of preparation. “I’ll share,”

When they finally hit the road, Donna and Y/N waved as they headed off. “How long do you think she’ll last?” you asked Donna.

“I doubt she’ll make it to bedtime tonight,” Donna said with a snicker.

“Poor Sam,” you remarked, shaking your head.

“Dean has his phone. As long as there is service, he’ll keep us posted.” Donna promised.

The hike to the lake took twice as long because Ruby had to stop every few minutes because her feet hurt so bad. She was getting eaten alive by bugs, despite applying the bug repellant liberally.

“Hey, twin!” She had taken to calling both of them twin since they wouldn’t identify themselves.

They both looked her way. “Yes?”

“This bug repellent doesn’t work. I’m getting eaten alive.”

“Let me see that,” Sam said, grabbing the tube out of Ruby’s hand. He opened the top and took a whiff, and shot the twins a warning look. “Here, use mine,” he told her, handing her some Off spray.

Ruby looked at the girls suspiciously. 

“Hey Uncle Dean, wait up!” one of them called, and they took off before she could say anything.

She turned to Sam. “It wasn’t bug repellent, was it?” She said miserably, already knowing the answer.

“Nope,” Sam responded, not quite meeting her eyes. She muttered something under her breath and soldiered on.

Finally, they made it to the lake and pitched their tents. Ruby was miffed that she wouldn’t be sharing a tent with Sam. Somehow the larger tent had gotten “misplaced” and all they had were single-person tents. Sam finally pitched Ruby’s tent after everyone watched her struggle for several painful minutes.

The girls helped Dean set up the other equipment while Sam helped Ruby. “You two had better watch yourselves. Ruby is a nasty piece of work. I’d be careful if I were you.” Dean warned them.

The girls gave him matching looks of complete innocence. “Us? We aren’t doing anything. She’s a danger to herself here if you ask me.” Mary said with a snort.

“Even so, she’s not going to give up without a fight,” Dean told them as he watched Ruby take off her boots and rub her feet.

“Want to bet on that?”

He held his hands up quickly. “Against you two? I don’t think so. I’d rather get thrown in the lake.”

Everyone went fishing down by the shore, but Ruby refused to touch a worm, so she just sat at the dock and played with her phone. Sam and Dean caught several fishes, and the twins each caught one.

Ruby was irritated that she couldn’t check her email.

“There aren’t any cell towers around here. You won’t get a signal.” Dean tried to tell her, but she just glared at him.

“When can we go back to camp?” she whined.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. ”I think we caught enough. We can go back.” Sam finally agreed, sounding disappointed. It was starting to get dark by the time they made it back to the campsite.

“So what’s for dinner? I’m starving!” Ruby asked as they headed back to camp.

Dean shook his head while the girls just gaped at her, incredulous. Was she serious? 

Sam held up the cooler they had brought back. “Fish! What else? We catch our food when we camp, Ruby.”

Ruby made a face. “I don’t eat fish. I guess I’ll just wait for breakfast then. What’s for breakfast?”

“Fish.” Annie and Mary said together.

“Actually I think I’m just going to go to bed. Sam, can you help me set up my air mattress?” Ruby asked.

Ruby’s mattress was so huge it took up most of her tent. “Why did you bring such a big one?” The girls heard Sam ask her.

“I don’t want to feel the ground underneath me, that’s why.”

The girls sat talking and laughing quietly with their Dad and Uncle after Ruby had gone to bed. The fire had died down to embers and the girls were yawning when Ruby came storming out of her tent. ‘Why is it so noisy? I’m trying to sleep!”

Annie snorted. “That’s nature, Ruby! Nature is loud!”

“Well, I can’t sleep with all this noise! I’m just going to take an Ambien and pray I can get my beauty sleep,” she muttered.

Sam looked at the twins, who were grinning. “Not a word out of either of you!” he warned.

The next day Ruby managed to ruin pretty much everything they did with her constant complaining and whining. She was even starting to get on Sam’s nerves. When they went hiking and she tripped, one of the girls grabbed her arm and said, “let me help you.”

Ruby glared at her and pulled her arm away. “I’m sure you’ll help me right off a cliff if you could! You can have your fun now, but just wait! After the wedding, it will be a different story.”

“I was just trying to help, geez,” Mary muttered as she left her and walked off ahead.

Annie and Mary had a meeting that night in Mary’s tent. “We have to do something. I can’t believe she has stuck it out this long. She is the most horrible person I have ever met. You realize our lives will be a nightmare if she marries Dad, right?” Mary said earnestly.

“I have a plan,” Annie said with a diabolical grin. As she whispered her idea, her twins’ eyes went wide.

Ruby again took an Ambien and turned in early. The girls had made some “modifications” to Ruby’s tent, and they waited until they were sure Sam and Dean were asleep. She was completely zonked out, snoring softly, eye mask over her eyes.

The twins dragged Ruby’s mattress out of her tent and down the small distance to the water’s edge. They had cleared the path earlier of any rocks and debris so the ride was smooth. With a small ‘sploosh’, they pushed the mattress into the water, and Ruby didn’t even stir as she floated to the center of the lake.

The twins stood together for a moment watching her drift away, then heading to their respective tents for bed.

The entire camp awoke to the sound of Ruby shrieking Sam’s name. Everyone tumbled out of their tents just in time to see Ruby screaming and flailing at a bird that was perched on her mattress. She stood up to get away from it and immediately began to lose her balance.

“Here we go., Dean said grimly.

Ruby hit the water with a tremendous splash that flipped her mattress. “What did you do?” Sam said wearily as he watched Ruby trudge toward the shore. She looked like a drowned rat, her pajamas were drenched, her socks making a squelching noise as she walked.

She marched up to the campsite, kicking items out of the way in her fury. Sam got to her first. “What’s going on?” he asked reasonably.

Ruby blew wet tendrils of hair out of her face. “Here’s what’s going on, buddy! The day we get married is the day I ship those brats off to Switzerland. It’s me or them, take your pick.”

The twins and Dean were standing behind Sam now, eager to hear the exchange. But Sam didn’t even hesitate. “Them,” he replied, and the twins exchanged a surprised look. 

“Excuse me?” Ruby said incredulously, her mouth in an ‘O’ of shock.

“I said them. Get the picture?” Sam replied, and he turned away as Ruby screamed furiously and kicked the coffee pot across the campsite and overturned the table. The twins and Dean continued to watch her temper tantrum. 

She marched over to the twins. “So, you two share everything now, huh?”

“Yep.” The girls replied.

“Well, you can give your sister her half of this!” Ruby snarled as she slapped Annie hard across the face.

Annie’s eyes filled with tears as she held her cheek. Sam was in between her and Ruby in a heartbeat. “You have exactly ten minutes to get your stuff packed.” He looked over at Dean, who nodded grimly. “Dean will drive you to the nearest ranger station before I strangle you. Goodbye, Ruby.” 

She looked like she was going to say something, but she thought better of it. She took the massive diamond Sam had given her off her finger and threw it in Sam’s face before marching away.

“Dad…..” Mary began.

Sam held up a hand. “Start packing up. We are leaving as soon as your uncle gets back.”


	12. Chapter 12

SAM

You and Donna were enjoying a glass of wine and gossiping in the kitchen when the sliding glass door flew open and Sam stormed in, looking unhappy.

“You’re back early. Did Ruby enjoy herself?” you asked pleasantly.

“Ask your daughters about that. I need a drink!” he commented before disappearing into the other room. The women looked at each other in confusion.

Dean came next through the door, looking utterly miserable. “What happened?” Donna asked him.

He dropped his backpack to the floor with a heavy thud and gave the women a sour look. “Remind me to never get on the girls’ bad side. I spent two hours trapped in the car with Ruby driving her to the nearest Ranger Station. She was practically foaming at the mouth she was so mad.”

Donna grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to Dean, who collapsed into a chair and drank it gratefully. The girls came in next, looking subdued.

You walked over to them, tapping your toe in annoyance. They eyed you warily. Reaching out and grabbing Annie’s arm, you glared at her. “Okay, spill it, Annie. Whatever happened I’m sure it was your idea.”

“So you could tell us apart the whole time?” Annie said incredulously. “I should have known.”

“Oh please,” you said with a snort. “Of course I could! I birthed you both! I just went along with it so you two could have some time camping with your Dad.”

“It wasn’t all her,” Mary piped up. “Some of it was my idea.”

“Ruby told Sam he had to choose between the twins and her,” Dean told the women, and their mouths dropped open in astonishment.

“She did NOT!” Donna stated emphatically.

“Lucky for these two he picked them, even after what they’d done. It could have gone either way.” Dean was trying hard to be stern, but it wasn’t working.

“Just what exactly did you do?” Donna asked curiously, hands on hips.

You held up your hand. “I don’t think I want to know. I am going to go make sure Sam is okay. You can tell Donna everything when I leave.”

“I wouldn’t poke the bear if I were you,” Dean advised.

“When have I ever done what you told me?” you sassed over your shoulder as you headed out of the kitchen in search of Sam.

Sam’s bedroom door was closed, but you squared your shoulders and knocked on it anyway. “Sam? It’s me. Can I come in?”

The door opened, and Sam stood in the doorway, every muscle taut with tension. “What do you want?” he snapped.

“I was worried about you. I just want to talk.”

He didn’t respond, but opened the door further, signaling you could enter. You ducked under his arm and he shut the door. “So did you come here to gloat?” he asked as he turned to face you.

“Why would you say that? I’m here because your the father of my children, and despite what you think, I still care about you. I don’t know what the girls did, but they did it out of love. She wasn’t the woman for you, Sam.” you said quietly as your eyes strayed to his bed.

Sam paced in front of you like a caged animal. “I know Ruby and I had some issues. I thought she would mature a little once we were married. I thought she’d come to love Mary.”

You reached out and grabbed Sam’s arm, halting his motion. “Would you stop pacing, please? I’m getting dizzy.”

With a weary sigh, he stopped and stood in front of you, arms crossed, looking sad and defeated.

“Women like her don’t change. I think Ruby was in love with the idea of being a lawyers wife. She wasn’t right for you, Sam.” He had to know this already.

“I know. I knew it as soon as I saw you again. I’m still in love with you, Y/N,” he admitted quietly. 

You gave a bitter laugh. “Oh no, Sam. You do NOT get to walk back into my life after twelve years when you just got dumped and tell me you love me. Damn you!” you shrieked, not caring who else heard.

“I want my family back!” Sam said stubbornly. “The girls belong together……We belong together.”

You snorted in disbelief. “You should have thought about that before you brought your child bride home!” you began to poke him in the chest. “I don’t know what kind of game your playing here, but I’m not about to let me or my girls get caught in the middle,” you tried to push past him to leave the room but he blocked your way.

“Let me pass, Sam! I mean it!” you demanded, putting a hand on his chest to push him away. He had always been tall and lanky, but in the past twelve years, he had put on some serious muscle. He took a step towards you, and you remembered just how big Sam Winchester was. You began to back up.

Your back hit the door, and Sam was so close you were practically touching. He caged you in, a huge hand on either side of your head. “Tell me you don’t have feelings for me and I’ll walk away, Y/N.”

You stared up into those beautiful eyes, so like Annie and Mary’s, but you couldn’t seem to make your mouth form words.

“That’s what I thought,” he said smugly as he closed the distance between you and his lips met yours in a bruising, possessive kiss. You closed your eyes, and for a long moment, you savored the feeling of his body against yours.

But then your memories began flashing through your mind and sanity prevailed. You wrenched your mouth from his and slipped away. “I can’t do this. I can’t go through this again with you,” you said with a sob. “I’ll take Mary for Thanksgiving, you can have Annie for Christmas. Annie and I are leaving as soon as I can get us a flight back to New York.”

“Please don’t go. Not like this. The girls will be devastated.” Sam asked you, holding out his hand.

“They’ll get over it,” you snapped, wrenching open the door. “I did.” 

ANNIE 

“What do you mean we are leaving? I don’t want to go home yet! Why can’t we stay longer?” Annie was glued to Mary’s side staring at you like you had lost your mind.

“Don’t push me, Annie!” you snapped. “I came out here to switch you and Mary back, now it’s time for us to go home.”

“But I thought…….” Mary started to say until Annie shot her a look.

“You thought what? That once you got Ruby out of the way your Dad and I would get back together and live happily ever after? That’s not going to happen, sweetie. I’m sorry, but it’s time for us to go,” you knew you were being harsh, but they needed to hear the truth.

“Then what, Mom? I never see you again?” Mary whispered, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

“Of course not, honey. You will come to New York for Thanksgiving, and Annie will come here for Christmas. We’ll make it work.” You tried to sound positive.

“Thanksgiving?? That’s like five months away!” Annie grumbled.

Sam, who had been silent up until now, finally spoke up. You can text each other, and video chat. The time will fly by.” You gave him a grateful look.

“Will you drive us to the airport, Dad?” Annie asked, her voice uncharacteristically subdued.

“Mary and me both,” Sam assured her as he pulled Annie into his arms for a hug, just as Mary propelled herself into yours.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Y/N

You were focused on your phone while you and Annie ate dinner. As your text alert went off, you read it, laughed, and quickly typed a reply.

Annie rolled her eyes. “Is that Dad again?”

You looked up, startled. “Eat your dinner,” you told her, avoiding her question.

She grinned at you. “You know, for two people who are divorced, you sure text each other a lot. Mary and I think it’s kind of weird, actually.”

Great, now the girls were gossiping about you. “Well, we do have children together, so we have a lot to talk about,” you mused.

“Uh-huh.” Annie didn’t sound convinced.

Your relationship with Sam had improved greatly since California. As you and he had parted ways, he’d asked if he could text you now and then. “To keep in touch.” You’d agreed, and your casual texts about the girls had gradually morphed into something else entirely.

You were engaging in regular flirtation via text with your ex-husband. What the hell was wrong with you?

“So are you excited that Mary is coming?” you asked, eager to change the subject.

“What time do we have to pick her up at the airport?” Annie asked for at least the fourth time.

“One. Is your room clean?” you asked automatically.

“Yep. I am all ready for her. I’m happy that Dad will have Uncle Dean and Donna to spend Thanksgiving with.” Annie said thoughtfully.

“Me too,” you agreed.

After dinner, Annie was doing her homework at the kitchen table while you were cleaning up from dinner when the doorbell rang. Wiping your hands on a towel, you shouted, “Be right there! Is Carlos coming over?” you asked. Annie shook her head no.

Opening the door, you gasped. “Mary! What are you doing here?” you asked, utterly confused.

“Hi, Mom,” Mary said, her smile radiant.

“I brought her,” Sam said, coming up to the door with the bags.


	13. Chapter 13

“Sam? What are you doing here? I thought we were picking Mary up at the airport tomorrow?” you asked, the confusion evident on your face.

“I didn’t really like the idea of Mary flying all that way by herself, and I wanted to see Annie. So I flew out with her, and I’m flying back tomorrow,” Sam said sheepishly.

“I’m so glad you did!” Annie exclaimed happily, practically knocking you over in her haste to hug him.

Sam looked over her shoulder at you, waiting for your reaction. You smiled gently at him to let you know you weren’t too mad.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure she got here safely. I have a hotel room reserved for the night at the airport.” Sam told you and the girls.

“No way, the airport is gross! Can’t he stay here with us tonight, Mom?” Annie asked, instantly knowing a good opportunity when she saw it.

“I don’t want to intrude on your time with the girls,” he said immediately.

“You’re welcome to stay here, as long as you don’t mind sleeping on the couch,” you informed him.

His smile lit up his whole face. “That would be great! It’s a later flight anyway.”

Annie pulled Mary into the apartment excitingly, but Sam still stood in the hallway, looking uncertain.

“Are you coming in or what?” you finally asked. He nodded without speaking, a heated look passing between you. “I know you really just came to see me, Sam,” you said jokingly.

“Maybe I did,” he whispered as he walked into your apartment. You felt your cheeks get red.

As Annie and Mary headed off to her room to get settled, you invited Sam to join you at the kitchen table. “Would you like something to eat? Some coffee?”

“Coffee would be great,” he replied

“Just milk, right? How are Dean and Donna? Anything new with them?”

“Yep.” You could tell he was pleased that you remembered. “So Dean and Donna went to Minnesota to spend Thanksgiving with Donna’s family.”

You blinked in surprise. “No way! Is it getting serious?” Dean had always enjoyed playing the field ever since Stanford.

“Oh, it IS serious. He says our ‘trainwreck’ has made him reevaluate his priorities.” Sam told you with a wry grin.

“I wouldn’t call it a trainwreck, exactly.” A thought occurred to you. “So what are you doing for Thanksgiving then?”

“Juliet and I are going to eat sushi and binge-watch Breaking Bad.”

You gave him a stern look. “Absolutely not! You are staying here, and spending Thanksgiving with us.”

“You don’t have to do this because you’re feeling sorry for me, Y/N,” Sam said indignantly.

“Maybe I’m doing it because I want to spend time with you, you moron!” Grinning at the surprised look on his face, you called out to the girls. “Mary, Annie, can you come here please?”

They appeared at the table, clearly thrilled to be together. “So girls. It turns out that your uncle went to Minnesota with Donna to visit her parents. I invited your dad to spend Thanksgiving here with us. Is that okay with you two?”

The twins exchanged a surprised look, then identical grins broke out on their faces. “That would be awesome!” Annie said happily.

Mary gave you a serious look. “Are you sure you two are okay with it?”

Annie rolled her eyes. “With the amount they text, they are BFFs now.”

You smiled at Mary’s thoughtfulness. “Yes, we are both okay with it. Right, Sam?”

He nodded in agreement. “Absolutely.”

After getting the girls settled for the night in Annie’s room, you dug around until you found a comforter and some pillows for Sam. Eyeing the couch critically, you glanced up at him. “Are you sure you want to do this? I can’t see how this will be comfortable. You’re twice as long as the couch.”

“I’ll manage. Unless you’re offering to let me sleep with you? Your bed looks big enough.” Sam stated nonchalantly.

You threw a pillow at him. “Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’re going to have to try way harder than that, Mr. Winchester. I’m not going to make this easy on you.”

“Duly noted, Ms. Campbell,” he replied with a dimpled smirk.

Handing the bedding over to him, you whispered seductively, “Well I’ll leave you to figure this out while I put on my lingerie in my big, empty bed.”

“That’s a low blow, Y/N,” he muttered under his breath.

You snorted with laughter as you headed off to your room. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The next morning you woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Coming out of your room, you saw that Sam had made breakfast for the girls.

“Saved you some,” he said as he slid a plate in your direction.

“Since when do you cook?” you said doubtfully, giving the plate a suspicious look.

“Since I got divorced and realized I still liked to eat,” he informed you and the twins giggled.

“So Mom, I was thinking we could show Dad and Mary around today. Maybe go see the tree at Rockefeller Center?” Annie said around a mouth full of pancakes.

“Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving. Don’t we have to go grocery shopping?” Sam asked curiously.

“Since it was only going to be the three of us, I ordered a pre-cooked meal from Zabars. We just have to heat everything up,” you told him.

“Microwaved Thanksgiving dinner?” Sam said doubtfully.

“Trust me, it’s delicious, you’ll love it,” you assured him

It was a pretty cold day but everyone bundled up as you took Sam and the girls around the city. As soon as Mary saw the ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center, she insisted that you needed to skate.

“You girls go. I’m a terrible skater. Annie usually has to hold me up,” you told them with a wave of your hands.

“I’ve always wanted to try ice-skating outside, Mom. Annie can help me, and Dad can help you,” Mary responded helpfully.

“What makes you think I can ice skate, Mary?” Sam asked with a grin.

She shrugged, “you’re good at pretty much every sport, so I just assumed…..”

“You two go. I’ll take care of your mom.” Sam promised the girls.

Sam paid for all of you and Mary and Annie were quick to get their skates on and head out. Mary was as unsteady as a newborn colt, but Annie held her hand and guided her, and soon they were making slow progress around the track.

“Come on slowpoke,” Sam whispered in your ear. “You’re just postponing the inevitable.”

You glared at him as you got to your feet slowly, your legs as shaky as jello. Sam held out his hand and you grasped it tightly, inching your way onto the ice. You slowly progressed around the track, Sam’s hand tight in yours, and you began to relax.

The twins passed by the two of you several times, and they looked red-cheeked and happy. “Look at them,” you said to Sam. “Mary looks like she’s having a blast.”

Sam turned his head to look, and a teenager whipping around the track tried to maneuver around you. His shoulder bumped into yours, throwing you off balance, and you began to fall.

Flailing wildly, you were about to hit the ice face first when a hard yank on your arm pulled you upright and into Sam’s waiting arms. “I’ve got you. You okay?”

You nodded mutely, trying to catch your breath as Sam guided you off the ice to a bench just outside the rink. The girls were still skating. “Thanks for helping me. You’re my hero.”

Sam knelt in front of you and started to unlace your skates. “Let’s be honest, Y/N. I haven’t been your hero in a very long time. Having you in my life again has made me realize what a fool I was to not fight harder for us. But if you ever give me another chance, I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

Before you could respond, Annie and Mary had found you, and were talking non-stop.“We saw you almost wipe out at the end. Good thing Dad was there to catch you, huh Mom?” Mary said as you returned your skates.

“Yeah, good thing,” you said absently, your mind a million miles away

Thanksgiving was a wonderful day. You’d picked up your already prepared dinner the day before, and after heating and plating everything, you all dug in. Even Sam grudgingly admitted it was delicious. You watched Sam laughing and joking with the twins, he seemed to be having a good time.

“I got an email from work earlier. I am going to have to fly back on Saturday. I have some stuff I need to take care of in the office. Mary is still off of school next week, so you are welcome to keep her until next weekend if you want.” He looked sad for spoiling the holiday.

As your heart plummeted at the thought of him leaving, you came to a realization. You had fallen in love again with your ex-husband. The question was, what were you going to do about it?

“Mary, do you want me to fly back to get you so you don’t have to fly alone?” Sam asked his daughter.

Mary smiled broadly at her father. “I think I’ll be okay this time as long as Mom and Annie wait with me beforehand.”

“If you’re sure,” he said, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

“I want to spend as much time with Annie as possible.” Mary insisted.

“Hey Mom, there is a dance at the Boys and Girls Club tomorrow night. Carlos asked us if we wanted to go. His mom said she would take us. Is it okay if we go?” Annie asked.

You looked over at Sam. “Is it okay with you?”

“Who is Carlos?” he asked with a frown.

“He’s been Annie’s best friend since first grade. They live down the hall. I know both of his parents really well. They are good people.”

“Carlos likes Mary,” Annie announced nonchalantly.

“Annie! Shut up!” Mary hissed, her cheeks turning red.

You turned to Annie. “Is Enrique going too?” you asked.

“Yes.”

You turned to Sam, “Enrique is Carlos’ older brother. He is fifteen. His mother willl make him go to keep an eye on the kids. She is very over-protective. They will be fine.”

“I’m okay with it if you are,” Sam finally decided.

The next night, the girls spent what Sam thought was a ridiculously long time getting ready for the dance. He was flipping channels on the TV looking for something to watch while you got up for the third time when Annie frantically called, “Mom, we need you!” from her room.

You returned a few minutes later and sat down, looking a bit flustered. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“It is now,” you said a little dramatically.

“Anything I can do?”

“Not unless you want to have the discussion with the girls again about why they are too young to wear makeup,” you told him with a sigh.

“Makeup? Are you serious?” he asked in disbelief.

“Oh yes, and I’m pretty sure it’s from the dollar store,” you told him as you got up and headed to the fridge. “I need a drink. Want one?” you asked.

There was a knock at the door and Sam beat you to it. Damn his long legs! “You must be Carlos.” You heard him say. “I’m Annie and Mary’s dad. Come on in. Girls, Carlos is here!”

When the girls came out, they were dressed casually, but Sam could tell they had taken care with their appearance. “Hi, Carlos. The dance is over at 9:00, right?” you asked.

“Yeah. My Mom was going to take us out for ice cream afterward if that’s okay with you.” Carlos responded.

“That’s fine. She texted me already. She said she’d have you home by ten. Make good choices, you two,” you told your daughters.

“Take good care of my girls, young man,” Sam told Carlos, holding out his hand to shake.

“I will, Sir,” Carlos replied, and the three of them left.

You headed back inside. Grabbing two beers, and handing one to Sam. The two of you sat on the couch, and he flipped channels aimlessly for a bit. “So, we have about three kid-free hours on my last night here. What do you want to do?”

“I think we should have a talk.”

“About?” Sam asked casually, putting his beer on the coffee table and looking over at you.

“I realized something. I realized that I’m ready. I want this. I want you, I want our family. Somehow I’ve managed to fall in love with you again. Maybe I never stopped.” You stared at each other for a long moment as you waited for Sam to react.

A second later he picked you up out of your seat, and pulled you into his lap, straddling him. You arched up, taking his face in your hands as your lips met in a passionate kiss. His hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer as you ground against his growing erection.

You made out on the couch like teenagers, both of you panting with need until you thought you were going to explode. Finally, you managed to tear your mouth from Sam’s and extricate yourself from his embrace.

“Wait…..” he said, reaching for you.

You were dizzy with desire. Standing so quickly you got lightheaded you looked down at him, clothes askew, looking wrecked, and he stared back at you with eyes hazy with lust. You held out your hand. “We have about two solid kid-free hours, give or take. How about we make good use of them?”

Sam just gaped at you for a moment, eyes wide with shock. “Are you sure?” he asked in a ragged voice.

“Oh yeah. It’s now or never, Sam. The clock is ticking.”

He was off the couch in a flash, pulling you to him and kissing you until you were breathless. You leaned into him, and he pulled you towards the bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot.

He laid you down on the bed, his long body completely covering yours, the heat of him hitting you in just the right spots. His mouth sucked hard on your neck as he yanked your shirt over your head and tossed it aside. You sighed with pleasure as his mouth found yours again, one large hand cradling your head while he deftly unsnapped your bra with the other.

“Haven’t lost your touch, have you?” you giggled as he flung your bra away.

“I’ve thought about this a lot in the past five months,” Sam growled under his breath as you smiled against his mouth.

“Would you please get naked already?” you said impatiently, your hands pulling eagerly at his clothes.

“Can I just savor this for a moment?” he asked, brushing your hair away from your face. “The last time we had sex we were barely speaking. It was pretty much a hate fuck.”

You didn’t want to think about that time anymore. “Well I sure don’t hate you now,” you whispered as your hands made quick work of his shirt, and soon you were skin to skin, his erection pressing into your belly as he kissed every part of you he could reach, reacquainting himself with your body.

“Do you have any condoms?”

“I’m on the pill, so we’re all good,” you answered, wrapping your hand around him and guiding him into you, causing Sam to groan.

“Damn, I forgot how big you are!” you grunted against his shoulder as you felt him stretching you open.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked with concern.

You rolled your eyes. “Come on, Sam! If I can fit twins through there, I can certainly handle you. Now move!”

You wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him balls deep within you. God, he felt good! “I’m not going to last long, Y/N.” he grunted as he thrust inside you.

“Me either,” you admitted. It had been too long. He began to move with more purpose, sliding almost all the way out, and back in, faster and faster. You could feel your pleasure rising, and when Sam reached down and began to rub your clit your legs began to shake.

“I’m close,” he whispered as he bent to kiss you hard, and with one last hard thrust, he swallowed your scream of pleasure with his mouth. You continued to shake as he groaned into your neck.

He collapsed on top of you, pinning you to the bed with his body. “Can’t breathe…..too heavy,” you managed to get out and he rolled off of you.

You spent the next few minutes just basking in post-coital bliss. When you looked over and saw that Sam was starting to fall asleep, you elbowed him. “We need to get dressed. The kids will be home soon!”

That got him up and moving, and the two of you were soon dressed and presentable. You grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, and he turned on the TV, and you tried to act like you didn’t just get laid.

“Hey…..” Sam said suddenly, turning to you.

“Yeah?” you asked casually.

“Marry me,” he said earnestly.

“Very funny,” you reply with a roll of your eyes. “We have sex and now you think we should get married? Really?”

He looks sideways at you, his eyes shining with emotion. “I think we should get married because I love you and I have spent the last decade missing you. I want to wake up with you every morning for the rest of my life.”

Your throat is thick with emotion, and you swallow the lump that has formed. You reach out and take his hand. “Okay, Sam. I’ll marry you. We can talk to the girls about it when they come back.”

The girls return from the dance laughing and talking, their cheeks bright and flushed. “Did you guys have fun?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. It was pretty crowded, but we had a good time.” Annie told him.

“What time are you leaving tomorrow, Dad?” Mary asks.

“Pretty early,” Sam replies. “But your Mom and I want to talk to you guys about something before I go,” he gestures to the kitchen table and the girls take a seat, looking curious.

“What’s going on?” Mary asks in a worried tone.

“Well,” Sam looks over at you and smiles, taking your hand. “I’ve asked your Mom to marry me again, and she said yes.”

The girls immediately begin talking at once, each trying to be heard over the other. “This is the best news!” Mary says happily.

“Are we moving to California?” Annie demands.

“Will it be soon?” Mary asks immediately after. 

They are firing questions at us so fast that we don’t have a chance to answer any of them.

“We haven’t really decided anything yet. He just asked me. We’ll have to figure some things out, but we wanted to make sure you two were okay with it.”

Annie and Mary exchanged a look between them. “We are totally okay with it,” Annie assures us.

Sam leaves the next morning, the girls grinning as he kisses you goodbye. ‘I’ll call you later,” he assures you as he heads out the door. 

You spend the rest of the Thanksgiving holiday dealing with endless questions from your two over-excited daughters. It seems as though you talk about nothing else but weddings endlessly until your head is ready to explode.

At the end of the week, it is time to send Mary home to California. “You’ll come with Annie at Christmas?” She asks as we are getting ready to take her to the airport.

“Of course I will,” you assure her, responding automatically before you realize you haven’t discussed it with Sam. Oh well, the damage was done. You’d bring it up the next time you spoke.

After Mary was gone and you and Annie were home again, you sat her down to talk. “So how do you feel about all this, baby? I need to know that you are okay with this.”

Annie smiled broadly. “I’m happy you and Dad are finally together again, Mom. I’m excited to move to California, and I’m glad I’ll get to spend time with Uncle Dean and Donna. I can’t wait to get to see Mary every day. I miss her already.”

You reach out and hug her. “I miss her too, and your Dad. It will only be less than a month, and we’ll all be together again.”

You and Sam talk daily, Making plans. There is no question that Sam expects you to come for Christmas. You talk about the wedding. Should it be in New York or California? Should it be a small, intimate affair or a big, fancy bash?

“I’ve been thinking,” Sam begins one night. “No matter when the wedding happens, I want you and Annie to move to California as soon as possible. How do you feel about that?” He sounds tentative as if he is worried about your reaction.

“Actually, it’s funny you mention that,” you say with a laugh. “I’ve already given my notice at work. My last day is right before Christmas break. Annie and I are working on cleaning things out and packing up here. It won’t be done by the time we come for Christmas, but we’ll put a good dent in things.”

“Not much longer now. I can’t wait until you are in my arms again. I miss you,” Sam says with a sigh. “I don’t know who is happier about the wedding, Dean or Donna. They are over the moon.”

“I can’t believe I am getting you, my girls, and my two best friends all in one shot. I am the luckiest woman in the world,” you whisper, suddenly choked up.

“I’m the one who is lucky,” Sam assures you.

After a flurry of decluttering and cleaning and packing, you and Annie are on your way to California. Sam, Dean, and Mary pick you up at the airport and the girls squeal with happiness and hug each other tightly.

Dean rolls his eyes at them. “It’s only been a month since you’ve seen each other, guys.”

“Hi,” Sam says with a smile as he stands in front of you.

“Hi yourself,” you say as you lean in for a kiss.

“Get a room you two.” Dean comments and the twins giggle.

The Christmas holidays are wonderful with the family all together again. Sam surprises you with a stunning engagement ring, exactly what you would have picked out for yourself. “Oh, Sam, I love it!” you say as he slips it on your finger

“Well, I couldn’t afford an engagement ring last time, so I wanted to make it up to you,” he tells you as you throw yourself into his arms and kiss him soundly.

The girls are out with Dean and Donna and you and Sam are discussing the wedding, again. Lately, that’s all you seem to talk about. Everything about it has gotten bigger and more complicated and it seems like everyone has an opinion and it’s stressing you out.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Sam asks finally. “You seem upset.”

You give him a half-hearted smile. “Can I be honest with you? This whole wedding business is really getting stressful. I wish we could just go to Vegas like we did before.”

Sam blinks with surprise. “So why don’t we? I don’t need a big wedding. I’m fine with just you and the girls and maybe Dean and Donna.”

Your mouth drops in shock. “Seriously? You’d be okay with it if I wanted to go back to that tacky little chapel we went to the first time?”

“Absolutely. If that’s what you want. We can go this weekend.”

“Where are you going this weekend?” Donna asks as she comes into the room laden with shopping bags. The girls trail in, also with bags and Dean is loaded down like a pack mule.

“We’ve decided to go to Vegas and get married,” Sam says with a grin.

“What? Again?” Dean snaps as he drops the bags on the floor. “What is it with you two and Vegas?”

“But we have to be there, Mom!” Annie says indignantly.

“Of course you do, baby! We want you all there. We’re going back to the place where we got married the first time.”

“And when’s this happening?” Dean demanded.

“Saturday,” Sam told his brother. “You in?”

“Hell Yeah! It’s Vegas!” Dean said happily

Epilogue

“Ooowwwww! That one fucking hurt!” you yelled as another contraction ripped through you. This wasn’t going at all like the twins birth. You were twelve years older, and you were feeling every damn year right now.

“Stupid 99% effective birth control pills!” you said angrily.

“Just focus on your breathing, Y/N, just like we practiced,” Sam said calmly.

“This is all your fault! I’m never having sex with you again, I mean it!”

The doctor who was kneeling between your open legs raised his head. “It’s time to push, Mrs. Winchester.”

Sam held your hand, and with a look of intense concentration on your face, you pushed, once, and again.

“I see the head!” Sam said excitedly.

The baby slid into the doctor’s arms as Sam gave a triumphant yell and you collapsed back in exhaustion.

“How much longer?” Annie said impatiently. “It’s been ages!”

“It will take as long as it takes,” Donna said firmly.

Dean lept to his feet as Sam came through the door dressed in scrubs. Mary’s face lit up as soon as she saw him. “Dad! she exclaimed, jumping up and running to him.

Everyone crowded around him, but he only had eyes for the twins. “Annie, Mary, you have a baby brother.”

As everyone hugged Sam and each other, Annie leaned over and whispered to her sister. “Our plan worked even better than we thought. Now it’s time to work on Uncle Dean and Donna.” Mary grinned at her, and they smiled in complete understanding.

THE END


End file.
